Pure Torture
by bluexisxcool
Summary: Vlad's plans of killing Jack, getting Maddie and making someone his son all involve his enemy: Danny. This time, he tortures the hero physically and mentally. Vlad pretty much destroys Danny. warning-character death...
1. Chapter 1

**I normally don't like to write before the story actually starts… But I need to say this: Phantom Planet NEVER EXSISTED according to this story. But they are still 14 and everything. Just pretend you never saw Phantom Planet mmmkay? mmkay. On with the story then!**

* * *

"Are you kidding? No one cares for you Danny, it's time _someone _put you in your place."

"But… My friends… My family-"

"You're family _hates _you! Think about it Daniel, you're a GHOST. Once they find out you're part ghost, they'll hunt you down forever, son or no son."

"But… It can't be… your lying!"

"Try me." Vlad had his disgusting face close to mine and it took all my self restraint to not spit at him. If he did, I knew what would happen. And that wasn't pretty.

My hands were starting to get numb again from the anti-ghost shackles around them, and I still couldn't move my legs. I'm pretty sure I remember Vlad putting some kind of needle in my legs to make it so I couldn't feel or move them, but the rest of my body I could. He left that only so I could feel the pain he put me through.

"Why do you do this?" I asked quietly.

"I'm tired of being labeled as the 'evil' ghost. I just want what I deserve! I _deserve _to have Maddie as my wife, and you dead now for all the times you've gotten in my way. But now you can't get in my way anymore because your trapped here. And every time you try to get out…" He smiled evilly, turning to face me. "Well, you know." I did know. A horrible and painful electric shock was delivered through the shackles. Sometimes it was so bad it felt like I was being stabbed.

I've been down here for almost two days… I think. Maybe more maybe less, it's hard to tell. No food and no water. I was about to pass out again at any minute. Only this time not just from the electric shock. I knew I would die within days, from the lack of food and water and from the beating that Vlad sometimes gave me. I knew I was bleeding a lot and that if somehow I got food, I would die in a few days anyway from bleeding so much. Even if a cut or gash healed up, a new was made even deeper. It was pure torture.

Already, I've been hit with a belt several times not to mention all the ecto blasts I've had shot at me. My shirt and shoes had both been taken off after the first time I passed out and I was freezing down here in the damp cold basement.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your wounds." Vlad said leaving the room, I heard the click of a lock behind him. Like it mattered, I'm pretty sure he had a ghost shield around it to so I couldn't get out. I think he just locked it to annoy me.

I felt blood start to soak my jeans again, they had turned from the light faded blue to a more darker blue from all the green-red blood that was spilled on them. I coughed, and couldn't seem to stop, I'm pretty sure I coughed out blood as well. Though it was hard to tell because there were no windows and Vlad turned the light off when he left. I think I started crying as well. My stomach hurt so bad, my tongue and throat was as dry as a bone, and I was beginning to feel dizzy from the amount of blood I was losing. He had left a deep gash in my left shoulder, blood pouring out of it spilling down the rest of my bruised and cut body. I cried more and _finally_ fell into darkness.

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope it's okay for a first chapter… I know it's short… But I really wanted to end there. Anyway, Review and tell me how you like this story!**

**Some people got an alert thing that this story is up, so you probably know about my other story. And you probably loved the fact that I updated DAILY and like 5 times a day on the weekend… Well sorry but I doubt that is going to happen this time! This time I don't have the whole story in my head like last time… I'm just writing…**

**So whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was jolted awake to a belt to my face. I screamed of course, only putting a smile to Vlad's evil face. He hit my again, screamed again, more evil smiling. I tried not to cry out, but I just couldn't help it. It hurt SO BAD. Not to mention I was already sore from the other injuries.

He hit me about 10 times and left without a word, and locking the door just to annoy me. Good. I hate it when he talks to me, it's always evil, hurting me in every which way. Physical, then telling me no one is coming to rescue me, no one really cares for me, I'm unwanted everywhere and telling me I have nowhere to run.

I noticed however that he never turned off the light. I guess he forgot or something, which was fine by me. It was my first chance to look around the room without being hit or something. It was your regular room really. Really bare though, I couldn't tell what the walls were made out of, probably a plain dry wall, but the floor was an old fashion stone. There was a plain old light up at the top, that's it. A plain uncovered light bulb with some wired going up about a foot. It almost looked like I had gone back in time to when light bulbs were first invented. Everything was just bleak and bare.

I knew I had to get out of here. I also knew that if I did somehow get free, I wouldn't be the same person I was before. I'm not the same as I was before I was taken by Vlad. And I thought I had changed after I first got ghost powers. Even though I can't explain it, I know I'm different. I have a different outlook on life completely, and for anyone wanting me to explain how, I just can't say. You'll have to ask someone else.

The main point is though, I need to get out. If I don't… Well I try not to think about that. The question was, how. How do I get out of an anti-ghost room and shackles? How do I get out when I can't even feel my legs? How do I get out when I'm hurt SO BADLEY?

That's when I looked down at my legs and tried to concentrate on them. I still couldn't feel them, but I did notice something else, I could move them! I watched them twitch a little then I started to swing them ever so slightly, just enough to prove to myself I could move them but not enough to get the 'ever so wonderful' electric shock. Sarcasm intended.

But how DO I get out?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: didn't come up with characters and stuff. thats it. period. get over it. (i didn't put it in the last chapter AHH)**

**I know its short again. but I stayed home today for a reason.**

**anyway**

**Seriously guys how does he get out? I have no freakin clue.**


	3. Chapter 3

My stomach ached and growled at me, angry that I wouldn't feed it. As if I could help that! But ever hour, every minute it got worse. The pain, the hunger and worst, the thirst was getting unbearable. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks and barley heard the painful sobs I let loose.

"Oh, now the ever-so-brave Danny Phantom is crying. How awful." I heard a mocking voice from the darkness and my eyes stopped crying, but instead filled with hate.

"I'll get out Vlad, I swear to it!" Even though my condition was worse than ever before, the hatred I felt overcame that and even though the pain could never be forgotten.

"What are you going to do you Daniel?" Vlad stepped out from the shadow and turned on the dimming light. "You're weak and powerless. Go ghost, and you get zapped. Try to fight any other way, and again you get zapped. Honestly Daniel, even if you did manage to get free, do you really think that 2 and a half days with no food or water and your deathly wounds you could defeat me?" With that he swiftly walked up to me and hit my face hard, forcing me to gasp, but I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Instead I glared at him, hoping that somehow even without my ghost powers I could hurt him just by glaring at him.

"I'm going out of town. There are important Mayor duties to attend to. I had to choose from killing you now, or letting you suffer for as long as possible then coming back in a week or so to dispose of your remains. If I had an ounce of humanity, I would kill you now and keep you form suffering, but I don't. So you're going to suffer." He had his back to me at that point but I could somehow tell he was smiling wickedly. "But before I go…" He quickly turned and hit me with the metal end of a belt. "One last beating for the road aye?"

He hit me another time then drew a knife from his belt. I froze with terror, well as much as you can freeze when your tied up. He drew the blade along my arm, from the elbow to the wrist. Not deep enough to kill, but probably a scar for a very long time. Then on my other arm. I couldn't help but shudder and whimper, which only made him smile and laugh. He walked to a wall and flipped a light switch I hadn't seen before. Out of nowhere, the shackled somehow flipped me around, making me face the wall and leaving my back completely exposed.

"Normally young Daniel, I would rather you see what I do to you. But…" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he drew the knife at a diagonal angel, from my left shoulder, down to the bottom middle of my back. Then another line from my right shoulder down to that same point. He made a V on my back, a permanent letter.

"That's a V incase your blinded by pain." He said laughing maniacally.

After he did that, he hit and punched me to add a few bruises here and there, then pushed that button again to flip me back over. I sobbed and wept, not caring weather it was making him happy or not. I didn't even know he left until I noticed that new pains had subsided. Then I noticed that the lights had been turned off. If I was a betting 14 year old, I'd bet the door was locked too. Finally, I felt myself pass out, which is really a relief.

It had been awhile. When I woke up, I hung there crying silently now, hearing nothing but the drip, drip, drips of my blood and tears on the tiles. It was haunting in the dark. To do nothing for hours but listen to drip, drip, drip and knowing it was my own blood making the noise.

I had feeling in my legs now, as well as full movement. I guess Vlad hadn't guessed that the stuff he injected me with would wear off. I swung them back and fourth, tapping a beat and sometimes even humming an song. I noticed that after awhile of doing this, I heard the shackles that my hands hung by were creaking more and more.

Meaning, they were breaking.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Danny Phantom is not owned by me, and if you dissagree have fun in a mental hospital.

**Soo... Yea... I'm superdy duperdy sorry for not updating sooner. But I had probobly the worst case of writers block you'll ever see in your life. And it's still not amazingly fixed... Thanks to everyone (The whole two people are my life :D) who reveiwed and gave me ideas and sudgestions on how to make it better! I'll really try to actually write in less than 3 months this time... (I don't know if it's really been 3 months I just grabbed a random number) And since I have an idea for the next chapter, and maybe even the chapter after that I doubt it will take another 3 months! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I have to say, this chapter has some REALLY gross parts. If you've read 'Touching Spirit Bear' and know how the main character survived after being mauled by the bear, and managed to keep a strong stomach during that, you'll be fine. It's not as bad as that. Lets just say it's about eating some rather gross items. It's not as detailed as him, but if you're about to eat, just ate, or have a weak stomach, I sudgest that when you see these ---- don't read between those two areas. You won't miss to much, but I wanted to add it in anyway. So I just gave away some.. but not to much right?**

* * *

So the shackles were loose huh? That means I still have hope, I can still get free! I can go home and see my friends and family again. But that's when Vlad's haunting words came rushing back to me. 

"_Are you kidding? No one cares for you Danny, it's time someone put you in your place." _

"_But… My friends… My family-"_

"_You're family hates you! Think about it Daniel, you're a GHOST. Once they find out you're part ghost, they'll hunt you down forever, son or no son."_

What if Vlad was right? He was evil, not stupid. What if he had a point? My parents hunted me day in, and day out. Would they really change their mind after so long of hating ghosts like me? Besides, I'm unique, they would probably want to figure out what was wrong with me before they decide to spar my life.

So what was the point? To go back and live a lie all my life. Part of me just wanted to give up and die here. But the heroic part, Danny Phantom, still wanted to press on and prove Vlad wrong.

That's what I did. I shook the chains with all my might, pulling, shaking, rattling, everything I could do to get them to break off. But it hurt, a lot. The chains sensed my arms were moving and shocked me with a powerful shock, making me scream in pain sometimes and stop what I was doing to rest.

Just as I was about to give up, I heard a loud CRACK! And my the right chains broke away leaving me hanging by one arm.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and reached up to break the other chain away. After a few minutes on that one, it broke away too, dropping me a foot or so to the ground with a loud thud while I gasped in pain when the cold, hard stone floor hit my cuts and bruises. I lied there for a while to get over the pain, it never completely went away but I knew I had to get up at some point.

I leaned against the wall and tried to stand up. But I felt my head get dizzy, a horrible headache overcame me and I fell back down clutching my head. I guess the blood rushed up or something. Once that was over, I tried one more time, only much more slowly. I managed to stand by leaning almost all my weight on the wall.

It was still really dark, I could barley see my hand, so the first thing I decided to do was find the light switch. So I felt my hands along the wall, slowly making my way around the room. I finally found the light switch and turned it on. The light was dim, but it was something. I tried to turn the doorknob, but of course it was locked. So I leaned on the wall and examined the wounds Vlad had given me.

The worst was the horrid gash on my shoulder from an ecto blast he threw at me. It was still bleeding even though he gave it to me awhile ago. I knew I had to stop the bleeding because it didn't seem to want to fix itself, and would kill me. I fumbled with my jeans and torn off the bottom half. Most of them were soaked with blood but they would dry. I tore off the driest part, it hurt to do so because it used a lot of my energy, but I knew I had to fix it. I gently pushed it onto the gash, it hurt, but I pressed on.

I shuddered at the pain, and looked over the rest of my body. There were cuts and bruises, some still bleeding, but some had at least stopped and were healing. That's the advantage of being part ghost, I always heal faster. Of course if I wasn't part ghost I wouldn't be in the mess in the first place, but whatever.

Once again my stomach growled at me and my thirst grew. So I looked around the room, desperate for something, anything really. I noticed that a stone near me was out of line a bit, so I nudged over there little by little, careful not to strain myself. I pushed it out of the way, and gag a little at the sight. There was wet mud underneath and at least 3 worms crawling around.

----

"I had to say anything… But, I have to do it to live… People do it in the wild all the time so…" I said to myself, and picked up a worm. I already felt my stomach churn, ready to puke, but it was either eat this worm, or die. I chose to eat something disgusting. I closed my eyes, lifted the wriggling worm over my head, and swallowed it whole.

I gagged and coughed but refused to puke it back up. If I had the strength to yell, I defiantly would have. But I could only make by with yelling, 'That was disgusting!!!' in my head.

After my stomach settled a little, I grabbed another worm and swallowed whole. It was good enough for now, but I was still really thirsty. I remembered watching some TV show about surviving in the woods, where people who were really desperate would squeeze water from mud. I knew it would taste horrible, but it was the only way. I was in a bare room after all, where else would I get new energy to find a way out?

----

I didn't get much water from the mud, and the worms still left my stomach a little queasy and still a bit hungry, but it at least saved me from dying. I knew the next thing to do to keep from dying was to save my energy. I had a week to get out of here, I shouldn't force myself to work all at one time when I'm in this condition.

So I lied down trying to get some nice sleep. It was nothing like a foam mattress with warm covers, but much more comfy than sleeping hanging from a wall. I checked on the worst of my gashed to make sure they wouldn't kill me in my sleep, and finally got some nice, well deserved, rest.

I woke up later, I have no idea how long I was out but when I woke I actually felt better. I wasn't in tip-top shape, but I had to admit I felt better.

"Time for breakfast…" I said to myself and had the same elegant meal I did before I went to sleep. After that, I leaned on the wall and checked my wounds once again. All but the deep gash had stopped bleeding at least, leaving dried blood around them but at least they had stopped. I replaced the soaking jeans wad and pressed harder on the gash on my shoulder, gasping in pain and gritting my teeth.

I had to think of a way out. Who cared if my family and friends hate me, at least I can say I got out. At least Vlad won't win! I thought about my friends and family, I wondered if they were looking for me or anything. I wondered if they were scared for me, or if they just thought I had run away or something. But most of all, I thought about the conversation Sam and I had before I was taken…

"_Danny, can't you do a better job?" Sam said as I was landing after defeating some giant ghost spider._

"_What? I got the bug." I said wondering what her deal was._

"_Look around you Danny! You destroyed buildings, people were in those buildings! What if they were hurt?" She said waving her hand toward the crushed building I had accidentally threw the spider into. I did feel bad, but I couldn't worry about a building or two, I was trying to save a whole town!_

"_I got rid of the bug, it's not my fault!" I said, we had both started shouting._

"_Yes it is Danny! Sure you think your so great being better than the other ghost hunters around here, but at least they don't demolish people's things and hurting innocent bystanders!" She screamed getting in my face. There was a crowd forming, and since I was still in my ghost form I turned us both invisible and flew to a back ally where we would be private._

"_Look Sam I'm sorry! But it's not so easy! Why don't _you _try being part ghost!" I yelled at her, no thinking about what I was saying._

"_So now you're blaming me for this?! You're unbelievable! As if it's my fault your part ghost." _

"_Umm, Hello? Yea it is! You're the one that told me to go into the Fenton Portal!"_

"_You could have ignored me!"_

"_Why would I ignore you Sam?" I heard my voice get softer when I realized I was yelling at the person I loved._

"_You are just _unbelievable_I can't believe I _ever _l-" She said but stopped mid-sentence and stared at me wide-eyed._

"_Ever what?" I said quietly and stepped toward her, reaching for her hand._

_Ugh! Just leave me alone!" She pulled away and swiftly walked out of the ally._

"_Sam!" I called after her, "I… love you…" But she didn't hear me._

I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks when the truth hit me, Sam hates me. As she should.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: blahblahblah Danny Phantom not owned by me just this idea for the story... why do we have to put these things anyway? everyone knows its 'FAN. FICTION.' grr...**

**Anyway, I warned you! I told you it would be pretty gross! I could have described more detail, I have a pretty strong stomach since I live and clean up after so many pets, but I decided not to. I thought about not even describing that much, but I left it just to see people's responses! I'm evil arn't I? For those who missed it, if you didn't pick up on it in the story, Danny finds worms, eats two, and squeezes water from the mud they're in, to live. It was that or have Danny starve to death. I decided not to end the story so soon!**

**Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who favorited this story and got the alert thingy.** **It makes me feel all special inside :)**

**Next suspected chapter: Probobly tomorrow, I may start today but I've got doggy training class and a hockey game... so I could today... but I'd rather tomorrow so it doesn't seem rushed.**


	5. Chapter 5

I rested for awhile, thinking about how I could get out. Living off bugs and dirty water was no use if there was no way I was to get out. The door was locked, the walls were much harder than I thought, made of pure concrete, and if I went ghost the ghost shield would activate and zap any ghosts inside it's perimeters. The ghost shield was the biggest problem.

That's when I remembered my dad talking about it. I remembered him working on a problem with the ghost shield. It doesn't work underground! It was genius. Under the stone that was loose, there was perfect soft dirt that would be easy to dig away. I could dig with my hands under and over outside the shield. I was sure that he wouldn't shield his whole house with me out of the way, just this room!

I got up as quickly as I could, which was actually pretty slow, and for the first time in ages I felt a smile on my face. I'm going to get out. There's still hope. But I had to work fast. I had to dig for as long as possible because I had less than a week until Vlad returned.

I crawled to the spot with muddy dirt and started digging with cupped hands. I worked for a long time, I have no idea how long. I stopped frequently to get dirt away from my wounds, if they get infected I'm done for. I realized that my job was easier than I thought. Originally, I figured that I would have to dig all the way around, but I thought that as long as I could get as far straight down, at least under the ghost shield, I could go ghost underneath the shield and fly through the ground to get around it. That is, if Danny had the strength…

After all, he could barely go a few hours without having to rest. But it would all be worth it in the end. I could see my family and friends again, weather they hated me or not. I had to try at least right?

I have no idea how long it took, I had no way to measure time in there, but it was a long time between the times I had to stop and rest. But finally I had dug far enough down to be able to kneel down on my knees and be completely under the floor. I had one shot at this, if I was wrong then I had wasted most of my time and would be to worn out from the shock to do anything. I remembered a time when I accidentally got hit by the ghost shield, it hurts a lot! With my current state, I think I would pass out for at least a day or two.

I rested one last time, sleeping for who knows how long and knelt down in the dirt, ready to either make a break for it, or feel a lot of pain and probably die from Vlad. I gathered up all the strength I had, and went ghost…

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: la la la la laaa dont own Danny Phantom.. la la la la laaaaaaa**

**so I know I'm really super evil and such, but don't hate me to much for the overly short chapter and evil cliffy, for chapter 6 is alreaady written and should be up as soon as I spell check and upload it! **


	6. Chapter 6

I gathered up all the strength I had, and went ghost… It worked! I had successfully gone ghost, and I wasn't being zapped! I was excited, but exhausted at the same time. I had to be careful not to accidentally fly into the shield, went intangible, and slowly flew under the ground. I flew for about half a yard, decided I was probably past the room and flew up.

I found myself on stairs. I returned to normal, including out of ghost form, and crawled up the stairs, refusing to give up. I was really worn out, that took a lot out of me. Panting, I opened the door, and found myself in Vlad's kitchen. I smiled, this was a miracle. No more worms!!

More excitement, but even more worn out. I forced myself to move on, and crawled to the refrigerator. I slowly stood up, leaning heavily on the door, and opened it up. I think I even felt drool forming, it was stuffed full! I grabbed the simplest thing to eat first, bread. I twisted open the plastic packaging and stuffed my face with it. I grabbed the large carton of milk and chugged half of it. I ravaged through his kitchen for awhile, then went to his couch to rest better. I was asleep for a few hours, and decided to get out of there. I had to get home soon, and figure out what to do when Vlad returned.

I went up to his room and grabbed one of his large jackets that almost went to the floor. It looked girly. But at least it would cover up most of my body. I did a quick brush through my hair so I wouldn't stand out to much and walked to the nearest bus stop, rode the bus, and went home.

It took a long time, and I had to keep my face down to avoid attention. I think I got a lot of looks anyway. I got off about a block away from my house, Amity Park doesn't have many stops, and walked slowly, and painfully. When I finally reached my home, I paused at the door, opened it up, and quiet as ever walked inside.

It looked like nobody was home. The lights were off and it was quiet. Good! I went to my room, still being as quiet as possible, and closed the door. I was tired and only had time to take off the coat, set it aside to burn, and put on some better clothes. I pulled out long pants and a long sleeved dark shirt to cover up the scars. I checked myself in the mirror. My face was pale and had a few bruises and cuts here and there. That wasn't good, I didn't want anyone to know about this at all.

I took a painful shower, I had to turn the water down so it wouldn't hit against my cuts and bruises to hard, it was more like a light rain than a quick shower. But at least it took away the smell and dirt.

Then, I walked around my room, trying to walk without a limp or showing that I was really hurt. It didn't look to well… I worked on that for about an hour and at around 3 I heard someone coming home, and my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't figured out how I was going to show myself to my family and friends!

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?" I heard Jazz call from downstairs. That's when I realized that I left the lights on downstairs. I froze on my bed, hoping Jazz wouldn't come to my room right away. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and wide eyed I stared at my closed door, praying inside my head 'please please please don't come in please please please!' But I heard the footsteps stop at my door, and it opened slowly. Jazz was on the other side, and when she saw me, wide eyed and scared, she kinda freaked out…

"Danny!" she said and ran to hug me. I winced and it took all my self-restraint not to cry out. "Where have you been?! We've all been worried sick!" She said and studied my face full of scars and bruises. But I didn't know what to say, I just kept silent.

"Was it a ghost?" She asked, and again I just kept silent and looked down. I couldn't lie to my sister, but I couldn't tell the truth either.

"Are you hurt?" I only shook my head, lying once again. I saw relief flush over her face.

"You've been gone for 6 days…" She said and made herself more comfortable, sitting next to me on my bed. 6 days… Vlad tortured me for 3, so I had taken 3 days to get out. That means Vlad comes back in 4 days.

Jazz and I sat there for awhile, sometimes she asked a question concerning where I had gone, if I was hurt, why I wasn't talking, stuff like that. I used as little words as possible, I was afraid that I would sound in pain if I talked to much. Then at about 4 she asked if I was hungry. We went downstairs and she made me a sandwich, it tasted great! Then my parents came home, which was a nightmare. They both had the same reaction as Jazz, and ran to hug me at the same time, which made me gasp in pain, grit my teeth, and I immediately felt like passing out.

"Mom Dad your hurting him…" I heard Jazz say and my parents let go.

"Where have you been young man?" My mom said, half angry, half happy I was back. Of course I didn't say anything.

"He's been like this since we got home… He just won't talk about it." Jazz said for me after awhile.

"Maybe some fudge will cheer him up! …It will for me…" My dad said, heading to get some fudge. Figures.

"Honey, did you run away? I know you've had some rough time but you didn't need to run-" My mom started, but I interrupted her.

"I didn't run away!" I shouted, then wishing I hadn't.

"Well then where did you go?" Jazz said.

"I just…" I tried to figure out what to say. "I just don't want to talk about it." I said and pulled away from my mom, walking slowly to my room with as little limp as possible. But I paused at my stairs when I heard my dad curse me, well not me, but Danny Phantom.

"I bet it was that horrid Phantom. Always getting into trouble!" I heard my dad say a bit to loudly.

"I don't know, I think Danny just ran away from something…" My mom said quietly.

"I just don't trust that ghost boy, and I never will! Even if that ghost was half human I still wouldn't trust him!"

"You have a point but we haven't seen the ghost boy in days! And he's still nowhere to be found. I still think Danny ran away. Remember when -" But I couldn't listen to it anymore. I stopped listening in and lied down on my bed. Vlad was right! My dad said he still wouldn't trust me, even if I told him my secret, he would hate me. And my mom wasn't any better, she thinks I'm a coward and ran away.

"You heard what dad said… didn't you?" My sister stood in the doorway. "Listen he didn't mean it. He never thought that your Phantom." She whispered so out parents would hear. I think I felt tears slid down my cheeks, which only made me hate myself for being so weak.

"Why don't you get some rest… Come down for dinner when your ready. We have school tomorrow." Jazz said after awhile, and left my room. I decided to do what she said and crawled into my comfy, warm bed to sleep.

I woke up to buzzing, my alarm. I groaned, so not ready to wake up, and turned it off. I forced myself out of and got ready for school, wearing something similar to what I wore yesterday, long everything to cover up Vlad's torture scars. I had a large breakfast, and Jazz drove me to school.

"Listen… You've been gone awhile, so you might get a lot of crap from people at school… So, if you want to go home just tell me okay?" Jazz said before we got out of the care. I just responded with a grunt and headed into school.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom not owned by me ect, ect, ect.**

**So I know this cliffy is still all like "GAAHH" (haha) but it's not as bad as the last one! I told you I woud get this up soon!!! So thanks to everyone who has favorited, and reveiwed and got a little alert things... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked through the doors I heard a few people turn to see me and whisper, as if I wasn't even there. I walked to my locker, head bent a little down so people couldn't see my face, and tried as hard as I could not to limp. I got to my locker and it didn't take long for me to hear running footsteps behind me, and a bear hug over my shoulders, including the deep gash. I couldn't help it, but I cried out in pain and toppled over.

"Danny!" I heard Sam, she was the one who toppled me over. I lied on the ground, trying my hardest to regain my strength.

"Get. Off. Me." I said through gritted teeth, trying not to show any pain. I probably sounded pissed, but it worked. She got off and Tucker helped me up.

"Where have you been dude?" Tucker said. But still, I had yet to think up a good excuse. I could have said I was taken by a ghost, but I would feel so horrible about lying to my friends and family. And then they might ask me what ghost, and go searching for it.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked after I didn't respond.

"Like you care." I grunted at her and stared to walk toward my class.

"Oh course I do Danny, you're my friend." She caught up with me pretty quick since I had to walk so slow.

"Yea what's wrong with you dude?" I heard Tucker say. But I just kept quiet. I just wanted to get through today and have everyone think I'm okay. I don't want any problems.

"Danny?" Sam said, trying to get my attention. "Are… Are you limping?" I opened my mouth to come up with some excuse, but I was interrupted by my name being called by non other than Dash.

"FENTURD!" He yelled my name and stomped down the hall at me. I stood still, knowing I could out run him, and I defiantly couldn't fight him. "Where the heck have you been?! I've had to find someone new to wail on!"

Once again I kept quiet, and looked away from all the stares at me.

"Well!?" Dash screamed in my face, picked me up, and slammed me against the wall, making me wince a little trying my hardest not to show the pain.

"Come on Fenton!!" Then he started punching me in the gut. Once he got me in the shoulder and I couldn't help but cry out. I flailed and kicked him in the 'private area' making him drop me to protect himself. When I hit the ground I rolled over, face in the ground, crying silently wishing it all would stop and hating myself for being so weak.

I faintly heard Sam say my name and kneel down, she placed her hand on my back to get my attention but gasped and pulled away as she touched me.

"Danny!" She yelled in a whisper, "Is that… blood?" Tucker heard that and got everyone out of the hall. I don't know how, but I heard him say something loudly and everyone screamed an ran. Probably something like 'Ghost!!'

"Come on Danny get up, we're taking you to the hospital." Sam said, trying to help me up.

"No…" I replied weakly. "No hospital…" I knew that if I went to the hospital, word would get out and it might travel to Vlad, which would be bad.

"Fine then we're getting you out of here at least and fixing you up!" I heard her say, Sam took one arm and Tucker the other and they helped me walk to Jazz's car who had heard the commotion and drove the car to the front looking for us.

"What's going on?" Jazz said getting out of the car to help. I managed to look up at her, her face was full of worry, I hated seeing her like that.

"Nothing." I said and smiled.

"Don't say that!" Sam said angry with me for covering it up.

"He's bleeding, a lot, we'll explain later but we need to fix it." Tucker said after her. They helped me in the back of the car, along with Sam and Tucker.

Soon we were at home, I had managed to convince Jazz not to take me to the hospital, that they weren't that bad. They probably were that bad, but they didn't know that. My parents were still at work, after all we were skipping school, so we didn't worry about them. They helped me inside after a lot of protesting. I really didn't want them to see and worry or something. I was to scared word would get out, Vlad would find out, I didn't want them to see me as weak or worry or anything. I wanted us all to forget about it, at least until I regained strength and took care of Vlad, then things would be back to normal.

But they insisted I take off my shirt and show them what was wrong. I protested so much that Tucker and Jazz had to hold me down while Sam took off my shirt, revealing my secret. Of course they all did what I didn't want them to, and gasped. I feel horrible for getting them wrapped up in this. Then they all spoke at the same time.

"Dude." Tucker said, that had really become his word lately… It was almost annoying.

"Danny…" Sam said quietly, while Jazz went for a different approach.

"Who did this to you?!" She demanded, really angry at me for not telling anyone.

Tucker and Jazz let me go, they were holding me down, they still hadn't seen my back, which was probably where the bleeding that Sam felt came from. Tucker held his hand down and helped me up. That's when Sam noticed the V on my back.

"Look at this." Sam said and Tucker and Jazz moved around me to look. I hated this much attention almost more than I hated the horrible pain.

"Danny please, let us take you to the hospital. This is really bad and it needs stitches. Not to mention your shoulder-" Jazz started.

"No!" I said as loud as I could without draining myself to much. "Just leave me alone okay? I don't want any of this attention and I don't want anyone to find out about this!" I started to get up and leave, but Tucker pushed me back down.

"No, if you won't let us take you to the hospital, then we're going to at least patch you up here." Jazz said while Sam got the first aid kit. I decided to just let them help me, after all they already know.

They bandaged the wounds that were bleeding and put some special one on my shoulder. We were silent the whole time.

"Don't tell anyone." I whispered when Jazz was putting the stuff away. They all nodded, but it didn't convince me that everything would be fine.

"Please, tell us who did this. It's obviously not done by just an attack…" Jazz said once she was done. "Was it really Vlad?" I opened my mouth to say something, but there was a loud crash coming from outside, followed by a few screams of 'ghost!' obviously a ghost attack.

"Where is Danny Phantom?!" I heard a voice yell, it sounded like Vlad. There was another loud crash, the ghost was getting closer, heading toward my house. "Where is he?!" He yelled even louder, yea, defiantly Vlad. Why was he here so early? He was supposed to be back in 3 days! I froze and it obviously showed.

"We've gotta hid Danny!" Jazz said jumping up.

"My parents are out of town, if we can get him there…" Sam said.

"But how?" Tucker said. "He'll see us!"

"Danny, do you think you can make the car invisible for 5 minutes while we drive to Sam's house?" Jazz asked, grabbing her car keys.

"I don't know… But… I'll try." I said. Sam and Tucker helped me up, we walked to the door, and before we walked out I turned all of us invisible. When we got to the car, I placed a hand on the car and turned that invisible also, and everyone got it. I really wore me out, but I had to keep it up for 5 minutes… Just 5 minutes…

I saw Vlad above us. He paused for a second and yelled, "I know you're around! Where are you?!" He had he sensed me with his ghost sense. Thankfully he didn't see us and kept on destroying buildings and some of the roads. Thankfully, non of the roads we were using got destroyed, he hit right next to the car though once or twice.

We were about half way there and I was about to pass out. I wasn't sure if I could go on any longer, but if Vlad saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz they would be even more wrapped up in this mess than before. So I had to hold on.

I didn't know where we were anymore, I had shut my eyes trying to be strong, but eventually I just had to give up. I didn't want to, but I passed out anyway.

**---(Sam's POV)---**

Danny was being so strong, he was trying his hardest to keep us safe, but I could hear him getting worn out. It felt weird being invisible, I couldn't see anyone else either. I have no idea how Jazz was driving, but that wasn't the problem. We were just about to pull into my driveway when we turned visible and Danny fell into my lap, passed out. I felt so bad for him. Jazz and Tucker carried him inside and we set him on my grandma's bed which was downstairs.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Tucker said. We were sitting around the my table thinking about Danny after Jazz moved her car into the garage so Vlad wouldn't see it.

"You know Danny," Jazz said "He always thinks he's doing the right thing by keeping himself secret. He never wanted help getting patched up if he was hurt. He doesn't want attention."

"But he could have died!" I said, unable to keep quiet any longer. Jazz just shrugged, non of us understood Danny. And I guess that's why I love him so much.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom not owned by me ect, ect, ect.**

**I was going to get this up earlier, but I've had computer internet troubles for the last hour or so! But it's fixed now!**

**So this is the first time in a few chapters where I havn't left you guys on a cliffhanger! Unless you consider the whole Vlad after Danny thingy one... but I don't find it a SUPER cliffy because you all knew he'd come back eventually! Just 3 days early... **

**And you'll find out what's up with the arguement between Sam and Danny later... It's actually part of the plot... You can go ahead and guess what was up with it though! **

**PS I actually didn't plan on the chapter going this way... I was planning on something else happening but I just kinda went with this and I like it a lot more... **

**SO did you guys have a good first day back to school? I did! I guess... (I don't know if the rest of the world went back today... In Missouri most of us went back today so I just assumed I guess!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**---(Sam's POV)---**

We hadn't talked long, 20 minutes or so and Tucker's cell phone rang. His mom was wondering where he was, he said he was at my house and would be home shortly. As if on cue, as soon as Tucker told us it was his mom, Jazz's cell phone rang. It was her parents, wondering where she and Danny were. It was a bit creepy how that lined up so perfectly... Jazz said she would be home soon and that Danny was staying over at Tucker's house for the night to catch up on things. We decided it would be best to find out more information before telling anyone about this, including Danny's parents. Tomorrow would be a good time to tell them, a Saturday where they would be home all day and in a good mood.

Jazz left after wishing a sleeping Danny goodbye with Tucker and I was home alone. Other than Danny. We had decided to leave Danny here since even though Vlad was mayor he wouldn't be able to find out where I live until tomorrow at least. We figured it was the safest place to be at the moment.

I cleaned up the kitchen a little and went to check on Danny. When I walked in, he was barley awake. His eyes were open but they weren't really looking at anything.

"Danny?" I asked called his name quietly.

**---(Danny's POV)---**

I faintly heard Sam say my name. I snapped out of my mindless stare and looked to see what she needed. I sat up a little, leaning against the wall and she sat down by me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Better…" I forced a weak smile to show that everything was okay. But doing my little invisible trick really took a lot out of me. "What's going on?"

"Jazz and Tucker went home about 10 minutes ago. We told your parents you were staying at Tucker's house." She said and I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Danny we were all so scared when you left and now… look at you…" She said from nowhere after a few minutes of silence. "Especially me. I couldn't stop thinking that something horrible had happened to you. I was hoping I was wrong, that you were okay… But I was right and…" She couldn't seem to form words anymore, searching my face for some comforting words. To bad I just couldn't give any.

"I thought you hated me… While I was down there, I almost gave up because I was certain you hated me." I responded in a whisper. Her eyes widened a little and she looked like she was really sad for me, maybe I was wrong.

"No Danny, I-" But she couldn't finish her sentence. There was a deafening crash in the next room, and the door was kicked down.

"Thought you could get away from me, huh?" Vlad.

It didn't take long for Vlad to do what he wanted. He split himself in two, one of his halves dealt with me, the other half with Sam. Even though Sam didn't have ghost powers, she had more of a chance of getting away than I did, and she might have since Vlad didn't really want her, but she refused when I told her to get out.

"I'm not letting him take you!" She had said. One of Vlad's halves just put a hand over her mouth, opened the closet, and tossed her inside, locking her in. While the other Vlad shot an ecto-beam at me, I barely dogged it jumping out of the bed. Out of nowhere he was right in front of me, giving me nowhere to go. I turned invisible to try and get away, but he grabbed me by my neck before I had half disappeared.

He lifted me up by my neck and spoke with a twisted voice, "This time I swear to you, you won't get away!" With that he knocked me against the wall, and I passed out.

I woke up in a bare room. It was even more bare than the previous room I was in when being held captive by Vlad. Concrete everything, absolutely nothing I could do to get out. There was a bright and large light on overhead. I had just been thrown in there, no chains or anything. Only this time it was freezing in here! I picked my self up and crawled to a corner, huddled up, and tried to keep warm as best I could.

The door opened, there was a door in here? And Vlad stepped in.

"So how are you doing Danny? Like it in here?" He looked around and leaned against a wall. "It's all concrete in case you couldn't tell. No escaping." With that his sarcastic smile disappeared and he swiftly walked over and picked me up by my shirt, pushing me against the wall.

"You made a big mistake by leaving boy." He snarled at me and punched my gut, somehow this was oddly familiar to the school incident. He tossed me aside into the concrete and I, of course, fell on my face.

"Why are you back so early? You're not supposed to get back for another few days!" I said turning around and getting ready to stand up. Hopefully I would get one of those adrenaline rushes and go beyond the limits to save my skin. Sam didn't hate me, I was sure of it. Why would she refuse to leave if she didn't at least like me? She was trapped and I had to get back to get her out, then find a place to hide her. Vlad found out her house, he probably knows all my other friends' houses, I wouldn't let them down!

"I said about a week moron! Not 7 days! Besides it ended earlier than I expected anyway. It doesn't matter anyway, you only postponed your death." He walked toward me, not expecting me to get up and rush for the door. He grabbed for me, but missed while I rolled aside and pushed _his_ face into the floor! I ran as fast as someone with near death wounds could. Somehow I managed to reach the door before Vlad did, I quickly turned the knob and bolted through the door.

Well, almost through the door. One look and I found out where I was. Some deep, unmapped, part of the ghost zone.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom not owned by me yadda yadda yadda**

**Sooo umm... for once I don't know what to do other than reveiwing would be nice. Though a lot of you already do that... umm... this is awkward.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We're in the ghost zone boy, there is no way out." Vlad said from behind me. He gripped my shoulders tight so I wouldn't go anywhere and let me look out over the ghostly place. "And not even the nice part…" He finished mockingly.

As much as I hate to say it, he was right. As I watched for the 5 minutes he let me, I saw ghost after ghost pass by, usually chasing after a smaller, weaker version. The victim was usually even bigger than me! I wouldn't make it a day over here, the ghosts were constantly getting beaten… It was horrible to watch.

Vlad pulled me away, slammed the door behind me, and tossed me, making me flail helplessly. That big adrenalin rush I had gotten earlier that had let me actually run had worn off and I was weak and tired. I couldn't even think of Sam, all I could think of was fear. Nothing but it.

Vlad gave me a look that bluntly said 'I'm going to _hurt_ you.' If looks could kill I wouldn't have to live through that 'hurt'.

"Lets get this straight. This cell is in everyway impenetrable from inside-out. Only I can get through, nobody else. Since this cell is so _perfect,_ I'm going to keep you alive as long as possible to make you suffer for escaping." He passed back and forth a little as he talked. "But trust me, it _will hurt._"

With that he ecto-beam after ecto-beam barely missing me on purpose just to see me run and dodge out of the way. Sometimes he did hit me though. When I was even more tired than I was before he just beat me with his fists. Toward the end I simply crumpled up on the floor, tucking my knees in trying to somehow protect myself. He just kicked me, hard.

Once again, as I was down there I completely lost track of time. I had absolutely no idea how long I was there. He said he was going to keep me barely alive, and I was. He gave me pieces of bread, really he threw them at me every so often and laugh when I stuffed them down. Sometimes he gave me a small cup of water.

I knew I was going to die either way, I should have just not eaten or drank so I _would _die, so I could end all the pain he gave me, but somehow I kept eating and drinking it. He was only giving it to me for his own enjoyment anyway. Not to mention the day he made me eat worms again...

"I realized how you survived back there. You had eaten worms! What a joke!" He was mocking me. Usually he talked to me a little but before he brutally abused me. "So, here you go. I brought you your favorite meal."

He really enjoyed that. But it was either eat the worms again, or get blasted in the gut, he had his hand right on my gut and I could feel heat forming on his hand. So I had no choice, I did what he told me for some weird hope to stay alive.

His voice got more ice cold as the days went on. But it wasn't Vlad the bothered me so much, it was what he showed me. He brought me newspapers sometimes, after tearing out the date at the top. He urged me to flip through the newspaper to find if there were any articled about me being missing. Problem is, there was none. None about Danny Fenton, or Phantom. There were few ghost attacks also, it's almost like Amity Park was better off without me. Amity Park _is _better off without me…

He would mock me day after day of how nobody wanted me, Amity Park was better off without me, nobody cares that I'm gone, that I'll never be anything in life, and that I'm a complete loser. Things like that. The insults were nothing at first, but as he went on and on I began to believe everything he said. Every, little, thing. I was convinced that I really am a loser, that everyone is better off without me, that I'm only in people's way.

"It's pretty obvious Danny that you hate yourself, as you should, but what is really pathetic is that not only do you hate yourself, but your to much of a coward to even put yourself out of everyone's misery! You can't even kill yourself Danny think about it, you're a coward and a loser."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom not owned by me yadda yadda yadda... seriously do I have to put these things in every freaking chapter?!**

**How come nobody told me I spelled my story title wrong?! I spelled it pure tortue! There is no R!!! No matter... I fixed the typo.**

**And I know this chapter is short... Don't kill me...**


	10. Chapter 10

**---(Sam's POV)---**

It's been about 3 weeks since Danny was taken by Vlad again. I was stuck in the closet for hours until Tucker called 3 hours after he left and I didn't answer. He got worried and came over, he heard me yell for him in the closet. I had been crying for most of those 3 hours. How could I have let Vlad take Danny so easily? I hated myself so much for it, but I haven't given up on Danny since.

I called the police, fear gripping me that Vlad would kill him. They searched Vlad's house, Mayor office, everything but not even Vlad could be found. No doubt he was with Danny, hurting him. Vlad came back and played his innocent act, and I couldn't even say that the ghost tormenting the city looking for Danny was Vlad because it would reveal Danny's secret also! Not to mention nobody would believe me.

The ghosts are running wild. News spread quickly that Danny was gone and ghosts were constantly tormenting us, causing mischief everywhere. The newspapers filled with headlines stating "Where is Danny Phantom?" "Is the disappearances of the ghost boy and Danny Fenton linked?" "Mayor Vlad wrongly accused by local teen for kidnapping!"

It made me sick.

Normally when you see a ghost, you run away as fast as you can and hide, then pray. But the ghost standing before me was different. You could tell just by looking at him, that he was good and had come not to cause harm, but maybe to help. But still, you couldn't be to careful these days. The ghosts after all were mostly here for revenge.

"Who are you?" I questioned the blond haired, blue eyed ghost. He was wearing all white, in a way it was almost creepy especially compared to all black all the time, me.

"I am here to help, not harm." he said, as he spoke his voice seemed to flow with the wind and I could hear him just as good from behind me as I could when he was standing in front of me. It flowed with the air giving a calming, creepy, feeling.

"Help get rid of the ghosts?" I asked, resting a little bit.

"Quite the opposite. I am here to help find a ghost." His hair and clothes seemed to flow in the wind, except there was no wind...

"What ghost? We don't need any more ghosts!" I said, confused by what he was saying.

"I believe you do, the one called Danny Phantom. Or as you know, Danny Fenton."

"You… You can get him back?" This was the best I've felt for so long, that means Danny is still alive… doesn't it?

"No." He said, and my heart dropped. "But I do know where he is."

"Where?" I pushed him, but he started to disappear.

"The ghost zone…" His voice was a whisper now, and I couldn't see him at all. "Deep deep in… Be careful, it's dangerous that far in… You'll need help…" I had to strain to hear him, his voice was echoey and quiet.

It was a weird meeting, even more supernatural than the normal ghost. But I had no choice but to do what the ghost said. I quickly called Tucker and told him to get to the Fenton's pronto. He resisted at first, he was playing some important game, but when I told him it was about Danny he immediately canceled and got to the Fenton's somehow at the same time I did even though he lives further away… Fast walker…

We rang the doorbell and though it took to long, Jazz answered the door.

"I know where Danny is!" I said, Jazz quickly pulled us inside and called for her parents.

"Well? Where is he?" Jazz pressed.

"Some ghost told me he was in the ghost zone." I said and immediately Jack got an angry look on his face.

"A ghost?! You can't trust a ghost! It just wants us gone so they can destroy the city!" he rambled on, red face.

"I don't think so Mr. Fenton… He seemed real good. I mean he had blond hair, blue eyes, white clothes, and if he was going to hurt the city we would have seen him before, or he would have hurt me." I said, trying to convince him different.

"That's because they're using him as a decoy! Or it's a shape shifting ghost! I just don't trust _ghosts_!"

"But Dad," Jazz said, trying to calm him down. "There might be ghosts that are good. You don't know that they're all bad! And this might be our only chance to get Danny back. The ghost might be right."

"As much as I hate to say it Jack," Maddie stepped in. "I think Jazz has a point. I don't trust ghosts any more than you. But this might really be where Danny is and you know how much I want my boy back."

"An I really feel in my heart, that this ghost is good. I really do…" I said. Jack's face had calmed down a little.

"Fine." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll go but I'm leaving Vladdy-man in charge of watching over the city!" I snorted at that remark, yea right.

"Sweetie, Vlad's already the Mayor, he's already watching over the city." Maddie said. "And I don't trust him either way!" Maddie never got over all the attempts Vlad gave to try and get her. Nobody here liked Vlad except Jack who might as well have married him.

Speak of the devil… at that instant 3 old looking birds broke in the door and flew right toward Jack!

"Not this time either!" Jack roared loudly and quickly pulled out the Fenton Fisher. He whipped it around, tying all the birds' tiny feet together and threw them out the door, still tied.

"That's the fourth attack this week, and the second one from those birds!" Jack said, pulling out some chocolate and sitting down at the table to eat it.

"How many times have you been attacked?" Tucker asked, practically stealing the words from my mouth.

"Loads." He said through a mouth stuffed with chocolate. But it was obvious all the attacks were Vlad's cause. Part of some plan to win Maddie's love or something.

The next day at school Tucker and I talked to Valerie. She was reluctant at first, not knowing that we knew her ghost hunting secret, but we told her that we knew and she agreed to go get Danny. After all, I think she still liked him a little. It was going to be horrible for me, but we agreed that having Valerie's abilities would be highly useful.

We even considered asking the Guys in White to help us on our hunt for Danny, but we decided that 1: Showing them the ghost zone would somehow backfire and 2: They were actually helping a little in Amity Park from ghosts.

There were no other ghost hunters in Amity Park, but we organized a little band of people who was willing to go into the Ghost Zone to get Danny back, who were somewhat experienced with weapons, and who promised not to tell anyone. Most of them were police officers we personally knew.

We didn't want word to get out for safety reasons. We even convinced Jack not to tell Vlad we were coming! If Vlad found out we would never get Danny back, but Jack was pretty busy building weapons for everyone. We were ready to go on the exact date Danny got taken again, exactly one month later.

We're coming for you Danny.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD!!!!**

**So most of your reveiws were like "How is Danny gonna get out?!" So I guess the two options for the end is, Danny gets saved, or people die and Danny doesn't get saved. Your choice to beleive, my choice for the ending! And only I know the ending! HAHAHA!!! I'm so evil.**

**Anyway, it's time for the friday song! (My awsome english teacher sings this, dances to it, cartweels to it, every friday we have school)**

**HHEEEYYY It's fri_day! _There's no school till mon_day!_ Lets go have fun to_dayyyy!!_ A mooga! A looga! A mooga looga chooga (Random words haha) iiiii'ts**

**FRIDAY!!**

**hahaha I love Mr. Mabie.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jazz, Tucker and I tried our hardest not to reveal that we had been inside the Ghost Zone before. And I could tell that Valerie was too. Tucker programmed Danny's DNA into the spectra speeder and we headed blindly into the Ghost Zone, hoping he would at least show up somewhere. You had to be somewhat near a real world 'item' for it to even make a blimp on the screen.

At least Jack had time to finish the upgrades on the spectra speeder, which included making it bigger for all of us. But it was still pretty crammed. Jack was driving and Maddie was co-driving. We had been in the Ghost Zone for about 3 or 4 hours, and there were 9 or us in all crammed in a 5 seat place!

Eventually moved from the seat in the front and sat down on the ground in the back corner. I rested my head and tried to sleep a little. I was hoping for the sheer boredom of doing nothing but wonder through emptiness to go away when I slept, but my worrying thoughts for Danny wouldn't let me. Not to mention everyone here was scared of a ghost attack. So far we've seen a lot, but only really had to run from one.

Coincidentally, it was a large spider. The same large spider that Danny fought off shortly before he was taken. Even more shortly before I argued with him. I had no idea why I did that! And I absolutely hated myself for it. I wished it was me in there instead of Danny, I deserved it. I was just about to tell Danny I love him right before Vlad came back and stole him away from me. But now he still thinks I hate him for arguing. All I wanted was for more lives to be sparred, and because of that Danny could die. And in return, many people because Danny won't be there to protect him. And maybe if I hadn't run off, Vlad wouldn't have had the chance to take Danny in the first place.

It's all my fault!

All of a sudden, out of the eerie quiet, a robotic female voice spoke, "Real world item detected" I scrambled up and pushed my way back up to the front, seeing Danny's outline appear on the screen. We were all to shocked to say anything.

"Found him!" Jack yelled, snapping everyone out of it and we all cheered. I heard high fives and the gloomy, bored as hell mood had been lifted. There was still hope.

I looked out the closet window and saw many more ghosts than before. They were all huge, bulky, muscular, and above all, bad. Evil. Maybe as twisted as Vlad. Maybe. But unlikely. These guys looked like the Dash version of ghosts, muscular but stupid. Not manically evil. They wouldn't bother torturing someone, if they were to kill someone, they'd do it. They wouldn't take their time with torture.

Jack steered us closer and closer to Danny, according to the machine. The upgrade that Jack gave the speeder also included telling how far away Danny was. Every minute or so, Danny was closer than before. The closer we got, the more anxious we were. But the more deadly our surroundings were.

Out of nowhere a ghost fight emerged. Punches and ecto-blasts were thrown and the bigger of the two threw the other ghost right toward us! We braced for impact, Jack tried to steer away but it was no use. The ghost flew toward us, unable to stop it's self. Right as we were all ready for it to smash, it didn't. It passed right through, in and out the other side, and kept going. We were all stunned for a few seconds, then Tucker whispered in my ear.

"We're the ghosts here remember? With the run in with Walker? They can't hurt us here!" He said excitedly, and Jazz figured it out for the rest of the people who had no idea what went on.

"This makes it so much easier…" I said, "This means V- err, the ghost that took Danny can't hurt us either!"

"That's right!" I heard Jazz say from behind me, "We phase right through the wall, grab Danny, and leave!"

There were more cheers as our mission became even easier.

Soon after that, the machine beeped that Danny was yards away. We slowly past each floating door, ready to turn back if we passed it. But we never did, because the robotic voice chimed in when we were right next to a plain, concrete door, "Real world item directly on your right."

Jack stopped the speeder and we all looked out the same window at the door. Ready to fight for someone we loved.

"Ready?" Maddie said, and we all either nodded or mumbled. We were scared stiff, but refused to give up on Danny. It was simple after all, wasn't it?

Jack revved the engine, typical, and we stormed in the door. When we were on the other side, it was completely bare, concrete everywhere, other than the blood that was no doubt Danny's. I saw a ghostly Vlad in a corner, kicking something as hard as he could and I barely saw a crumpled figure behind him. He turned and grinned evilly.

"Well well well, look who showed up." He said striding toward the speeder. We were ready to charge out when the time was right. "Family and friends of Danny are here to save him."

"Got that right ghost!" Jack roared and we all climbed out of the speeder, one of the police officers stayed behind and turned the speeder around, ready to fly away. Sadly, it didn't quite go as planned.

Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and I ran toward Danny to get him while the adults fought off Vlad. I ran to Danny's side, he had picked himself up a little and leaned against the wall, but barley registered that we were right in front of him.

"Danny… We're here." I said, but his eyes started to close. He was bloody, bruised, and scarred all over, much worse than before. Jazz held Danny's right arm, Tucker held his left and lifted him up.

"He's to light." Tucker muttered. "He should be like, 10 pounds heavier!" They slowly walked over to the speeder where Valerie had ran ahead to hold the door open. But when we were about half way there, a blast in front of us knocked us backwards.

"When did Vlad learn how to do _that?!_" I heard Jazz yell, probably to no one in particular, and we quickly got ourselves back up. Valerie had disappeared and changed into her red ghost hunting outfit and charged after Vlad. At first people had no idea where she came from, nobody knew her secret except us, but when they realized she was on their side they left it at that. The police officer had jumped out of the speeder to help pick Danny up, it would be much easier, he could easily carry Danny by himself, but right when he got to us, Vlad shot a red ecto-beam and nailed him right in the chest. It looked just like a movie. He stayed standing for a few seconds, eyes wide and mouth wide open, then collapsed. The first death of a horrible and bloody night.

It was once again up to Tucker, Jazz, and me. We picked Danny up and headed for the speeder. But yet another ecto-beam was shot at us. It barley missed me, but hit Tucker right in the leg. He gasped out in pain and tried to carry on, but couldn't and fell. One look said that if it wasn't taken care of soon, blood loss would surley kill him. I just couldn't loose another friend.

"We'll be right back Tucker!" I said loudly, the battle was loud even though there were only 10 people here, including Vlad.

Quickly, Jazz and I got Danny to the speeder, and we set him down just inside the door. Jazz ran back to help Tucker but I heard Danny faintly say something.

"Danny?" I kneeled down next to him. His chest was barley moving, but at least he was still breathing. That's all that mattered.

"Sam…" He was to quiet, and I was right next to him! "I'm sorry… So sorry…" It obviously pained him to speak.

"Shhh, Danny don't talk." I said, and for the first time he opened his eyes and looked directly at me.

"You shouldn't have come. Someone can get hurt…"

"That doesn't matter Danny, we're okay, you're okay-" But I couldn't finish my sentence, I felt tight hands grip my throat, and breathing became a challenge. I was lifted off the ground and I clawed at the large hand. I tried to scream, but it was no use. I was running out of breath.

"Fire at me one more time, and she's dead!" I heard Vlad roar behind me. Immediately all the shots stopped.

"Let her go!" I heard a voice shout, but my vision was thinning and I couldn't go on much longer…

"You know what? I'm just going to kill her anyway! Just for the fun of it!" I heard Vlad laugh, and I struggled for a breath, but he was squeezing my throat tighter and tighter. Just as I was about to completely black out, a blinding light appeared. Heaven? It didn't seem like it…

I felt myself drop several feet, then a hard drop. I gasped for breath, but the light kept on. I started to hear again, I heard a scream, it sounded like Vlad. I squinted and put a hand over my eyes to block out some of the light. Suddenly, the light dimmed and I saw something bright, glowing, and what appeared to be wings.

I gasped, it couldn't be. Was it really? It was the ghost who told me where Danny was in the first place!

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** **GGAAHHH!!!**

**Oh my god you guys guess what. I finished this chapter at _exactly_ 11:11 (At night.) Isn't that freaky?!**

**This is by far my longest chapter, almost 4 pages on the word document! Seriously like 10 more sentances and it would have been 4 pages... Anyway, hope you guys like it so far! As you can tell, the ending is near!!!**

**I hope this kept you on the edge of your seat... until you move... to the middle of your seat...**

**(haha nickelodion commercials are the best)**


	12. Chapter 12

Once the bright light dims down, Vlad recuperates and flies quickly toward the ghost. But the ghost doges out of the way at the last minute, Vlad flying past him as he tried to turn around. He didn't expect the ghost to get out of the way in such short time, but somehow he did. The ghost grabbed Vlad's arm and twists it behind his back, but Vlad turns around and tried to punch the ghost in the face. Instead, the ghosts simply and calmly reaches up and catches his fist, then pushes him into the wall. Vlad looses altitude and skids along the concrete wall as he falls, lading crumpled at the bottom.

Vlad didn't give up though, he quickly got up and fired blast after blast at the ghost, only to miss and hit the ceiling or a wall. The ghost floats back down to the ground next to Vlad, kicking him in the neck, hard. Vlad tumbles back and hits his head on the wall behind him. Everyone in the room heard the loud crack. And everyone in the room, was stunned.

"Who… are you?" I asked the ghost, needing answers for a change. I was tired of all the questions.

The ghost glided toward me smoothly, and when he spoke his voice once again flowed away with the wind. Even though in this concrete room there _was _no wind.

"I am Taylor. I've been sent to free Danny Phantom. My job here is done." He spoke in that echoy voice that I absolutely loved.

"Who sent you?" I heard Maddie say from behind me.

"There is a part of the ghost zone where good ghosts live peacefully. We have no need to travel to your world, so you do not know of us. Rarely we travel out of our area, but there are those of us who are chosen to keep peace and order in the world, and who save those in danger. Normally, we don't save one or two people. But Danny saves so many on his own, we save him so he can save hundreds."

I heard someone start to ask how Danny saves people, but Jazz whispered, "Not now!" and they immediately shut up.

"You should leave now." Taylor said. "If you waste time, neither Danny or Tucker will live."

At that moment they all scattered to get in the speeder. But I needed to talk to Taylor, just one second more.

"Thank you for the help." I said, he simply nodded. "Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps. But hopefully not. We are here to help in danger, lets hope you never come across such danger again."

I nodded solemnly, he was right after all. But I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. I carefully climbed in the speeder, Danny and Tucker had been moved to the back. Jazz was trying to fix Danny up as much as possible, and I tried to stop the blood from pouring out of Tucker.

"I'm going to make a portal for you." I heard the ghost say, somehow even though the door was closed and he had disappeared, his voice was clear as ever. "It will take you right back to Amity Park. Good luck." There were no windows in the back, but I could tell there was a bright green portal forming in front of us, it cast a spooky glow on everything.

Jack roared the engines up and we past through the portal, back to Amity Park.

* * *

* * *

**You get a cookie if you know where Taylor is from!!! (Somebody already figured it out before this chapter was even up!)**

**I know it's pretty short for an ending, and pretty happy, I mean after that battle only one person died and one person fataly wounded. Pretty nice for the stuff I write :D**

**BUT the story isn't over yet! There's still the aftermath, we'll see if Danny dies anyway, and even if he survives I doubt he'll be like he was before. I mean, come on after being freaking tortured for a month you're not going to be very chipper and happy.**

**So DONT think it's over. Because it's only just begun! MWHAHAHA!**

**Actually no, I lied, it began 12 chapters ago. But that line is fun to say anyway.**

**_"When Danny Phantom says going ghost, he turns into a ghost. When he says going cheese does he turn into cheese? Man I hope so, these crackers are boring."_**


	13. Chapter 13

On the other side of the portal, we appeared right in front of the hospital, which was convenient. Valerie ran inside first to tell them that we have two fatally wounded teens, and soon after there were stretchers and people to help us rushing out of the building. Carefully, we pulled out Danny and Tucker, both passed out cold, and the doctors rushed them inside. We also went inside, following Tucker and Danny, but were stopped by two nurses.

"Sorry, you can't be aloud past this point. Doctors only." One of them said, she actually sounded kind and sorry, but I couldn't take that anyway.

"But we _have_ to go make sure they're okay!" I said, or more like yelled.

"There's nothing you can do to help now." The other nurse said. She sounded a little less kind, and frustrated, but obviously trying to keep a calm head. "Once we move them out from the emergency room and into a normal hospital room, we'll tell you right away and you can see them."

I simply crossed my arms and we all went to the waiting room. But a Doctor called for the Fentons, and of course Jazz and I followed.

"I need to ask you some questions. First, they've both lost a lot of blood. We'll need to do a blood transfusion, that's okay right?" The doctor said, as calm as ever. So calm it was almost scary. Maddie nodded, Tucker was around so often that his mom and given her mom most of the medical stuff so she knew that Tucker didn't really have anything that the doctors should be aware of.

The doctor called a nurse over and told her to go tell the others it was a go on the blood transfusion.

"Okay, now how are you related to these boys?" He asked.

"Danny is my son. The other one is Tucker who is Danny's best friend. His mother and I talk frequently." Maddie answered.

"Alright." The doctor said and started writing on his clipboard. "Now, how did this happen?"

We all looked at each other. How were we going to tell him this?

"Some _ghost_ took Danny and tortured him!" Jack said loudly.

"Oh my!" He doctor looked surprised. "That's the boy that has been in the news so much?"

We all nodded. The doctor tried his hardest to keep a professional, calm, face but I guessed that rarely he got patients that had been missing and tortured for a month. After all, this was Amity Park. Other than ghosts attacks we had a pretty low crime rate.

Maddie told Jazz and I that we could go ahead and sit down for awhile. Jazz and I sat down in the waiting room. Everyone in our group was gone though, it was just Valerie left.

"Where is everyone?" Jazz sat down by Valerie.

"Everyone else got hurt, so they're in a room getting cleaned up. No real damage, I think George had a broken arm but that's the worst of it."

George was one of the officers who had helped. The other officer, Tim, had died. Immediately I started to cry.

"We left Tim…" I whispered quietly, but Jazz and Valerie heard me.

"Don't worry… Tim died with honor." Valerie said, Jazz was patting my back, trying to calm me down. But I just kept crying. It was just that Tim was dead, it was that Danny and Tucker could still die, that so many had gotten hurt. I was just scared and worried and all I wanted was for it to end.

Soon after Maddie and Jack sat down the doctor came back and talked to us privately, Valerie had fallen asleep.

"Umm, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? May I speak with you? There seems to be a problem with… Danny's blood. It's nothing like we've ever seen before."

"What are you talking about? He's type A just like Jack and I." Maddie said confused. I was tired, but I still should have thought about this earlier. Slowly it came to me…

"Yes well, there is something else in it. It seems Danny has… Well I don't know how to put this… He has type A like you said, but he also has ectoplasm. In other words… ghost blood."

Oh crap.

* * *

**I know it's short but oh well...**

**For those who don't know, Taylor, the good ghost who saved them in the last chapter, is from another story I wrote called 'Why' (probobly the cheeziest title out there but oh well) It's the exact same character only I added wingss:D**

**When Danny Phantom says going ghost, he turns into a ghost. When he says going cheese does he turn into cheese? Screw cheese. I want crayons.**

**(haha thats funny because one time at steak n shake my friend said in a really whiny voice "I WANT CRAYONS!" we were like 14 at the time lol)**


	14. Chapter 14

"It seems Danny has… Well I don't know how to put this… He has type A like you said, but he also has ectoplasm. In other words… ghost blood."

"G-Ghost blood? But how can that be?" Maddie stuttered, not understanding how her son could be part ghost.

"That other ghost did something! The one that took him!" Jack was once again outraged. "I'm going to kill him in the _worst way possible!_ I'll get someone to rip him apart… Some one strong! Like… like… Chuck Norris!" …_What_?

"I don't think so…" The doctor said. "The ghost blood is well mixed in. It had to be in his blood for over two or three months, minimum. It's not 'fresh' at all."

We were all quite for a few seconds.

"Well…" Jazz said, trying to break the silence and get back to the important topic. "Is that a problem? Can you still give him blood?"

"I'm guessing that it will be fine, since his blood is mixed fine with no problems. But if there is a safer way that you know of… Since you're an expert on ghosts…" The doctor said, Maddie and Jack shook their heads. They were experts on destroying ghosts, not saving them.

"Okay. I'll go tell them it's a go on the blood transfusion." With that he was off, walking quickly.

We all stood there. Jazz and I were scared for Danny about his parents. Would they still accept him?

"I just don't get how this happened." Maddie said quietly.

"We do…" Jazz answered, also quiet as ever.

"You knew?!" Maddie asked, obviously really surprised.

"Well, yea. I'm his sister."

"And I'm his best friend." I said.

"Does anyone _else _know about this?" Maddie asked.

"Just us and Tucker. But we can't tell anyone else." Jazz said.

"How did it happen then?" I couldn't tell if Maddie was angry or what, but we had to tell her. I glanced back at Valerie, she didn't look like she heard the news, but she could easily hear if she tried.

"Somewhere else… It's just not safe here." I said, Maddie nodded and we walked over into a quiet, empty corner.

"It happened awhile ago I guess… Danny hadn't been 14 for a month or two I guess." I said.

"Yea his birthday is in 2 weeks." Jazz said.

"K, so… You know that ghost portal and how it didn't work the first time and it exploded?" I asked, Maddie nodded, Jack just had a blank, almost angry face. "Danny went in there turned on the button inside it. Well… he kinda got ghost DNA or something. We had to pull him out because he passed out or something, then it exploded." They both just stared at me, wide eyed.

"Danny Fenton is… Danny Phantom." Jazz finished the explaining.

"So it's my fault. It's my stupidity that a monster _ghost_ was unleashed into Amity Park!" Jack said, a little to loudly.

"Jack!" Maddie gasped. "This is our _son_ we're talking about!"

"Yea and Danny's not a monster! He's done nothing but help people since he got his powers!"

"And there are good ghosts too. Remember that Taylor ghost who saved us back there? Would an evil ghost help us get home and save Danny?"

"He's a _ghost._" Jack spat. "I just don't trust him." With that he stomped off and sat about 5 seats from Valerie, who looked really confused.

"I'll talk to him." Maddie sighed. "I hope he chills out before Danny wakes up." She looked really sad, but not angry and she wasn't about to hate Danny for being part ghost. Which was excellent.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I did. A doctor woke us up hours later, we were all worn out and fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, but Danny is still in the emergency room. Tucker made it through though. You may see him. He's still asleep though." The doctor said. Valerie was the first one up, followed by Jazz and me. Jack stayed behind, I guess he was angry with Tucker for keeping the secret. Which means he was probably also angry with me… We followed the doctor down the hall, toward a sleeping Tucker's room.

"Everyone else went home. They were tired and had to rest in a real bed. They said they would surely come back tomorrow though." Maddie told me. It was just her, Jack Valerie, Jazz and me left. We filed into Tuckers room to see him. He was still sleeping, but he looked at peace at least. He was under covers, so I didn't get to see his leg to see if it was okay, but I trusted that since he was no longer in the emergency room, he would be.

We waited there for a bit, it was more comfy than the waiting room, except there were only 3 chairs. After about 10 minutes Maddie left. Soon after that Jazz did also. We didn't talk much, but I think out of all of us, Valerie was the most worried about him.

Valerie and I small talked for a little quietly. We had for the most part put the fact that we pretty much hated each other behind us after all we'd been through. But it wasn't like we were best friends. I think we just tolerated each other. Eventually I went back in the waiting room, it was to awkward being there with Valerie alone.

It was really late, about midnight or 1:00 in the morning, but nobody wanted to leave until we found out about Danny. I didn't think anyone could be in the emergency room so long. He had been in there for 3 or 4 hours!

I think I felt a few silent tears slip down my cheeks, but I didn't try to wipe them away. But finally Danny's doctor came back out and called for us. We all got up, except Jack. Wow, he was _really_ mad. He had already asked to go home twice.

"Is he going to be okay?" Maddie asked as soon as we got to the Doctor. The suspense was killing me!

"We think so. Unless something else happens, he's fine." We all gave a huge sigh of relief. "It was mostly muscle damage, which usually takes longer to fully heal than bones. But he also has a broken left arm, and severely sprained his right foot. He's lucky his neck wasn't broken, it was hurt pretty bad also. It looks like he'll be in a wheel chair for a few days. We gave him some food through a tube, he's barley been eating. And last, we closed up all the wounds and gave him more blood." The doctor was very professional, but I could tell that they've never had something this bad before. He did a quick look around and added quiet as ever, "The extra human blood seems to be getting along fine with the ghost part."

It was a lot of damage, but it sounds like he was going to pull through. Barely.

"Look, we would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone." Maddie said.

The Doctor put his hands up, "It's against our policy to say anything about our patients. Spilling the beans would mean 5 years in jail, on top of a fee and 5 year parole. Not to mention they would have a very hard time finding another good job. Besides, only myself and one nurse even know about it." We all sighed of relief once again.

"I suggest you wait until he is able to walk before taking him to school." The doctor added. "It will be easier for him, and some of the scars and bruises will be less visible." We nodded.

"Can we see him?" I asked him.

"Yes." He nodded. "We've moved him into another room, right next to your friend, Tucker."

We filled down the hall behind the Doctor, he let us inside and left. Danny was sleeping like Tucker. We stood around his bed, looking at his pitiful form. He was pale and skinny, but thank god he was alive! Scars and bruises covered his body, it would be hell when he finally did go back to school. They knew he had been kidnapped, it was all over the news, but knew nothing of the abuse that came along with it.

We stayed in there for awhile, Valerie checked to see if Tucker was awake every 20 minutes or so, he was still asleep every time she looked. We left about an hour later, Jack was fed up of waiting for someone he hated now and insisted we go home. So we left at about 3 in the morning, saying goodbye to Tucker's parents who had come earlier and were in Tucker's room.

I promised Danny we would be back tomorrow, or rather, later that day.

* * *

**Hahahaha I'm still laughing over the Chuck Norris joke. It's a joke between one of my readers/reviewer - ****Hordak's Pupil :D**

**People who reveiw tend to have like full blown funny conversations with me sometimes. Which is pretty fun. I have another joke between one of my other reveiwers that I'm trying to get into the story... Waiting for the perfect moment... **

**I'm feeling quite giddy and funny and random today... but _dont worry!_ It's not because of school or monday!**

**When Danny Phantom says going ghost, he turns into a ghost. When he says going cheese does - hey look! crayons!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I had to go to school. My parents had come back about 3 weeks ago and were already angry with me for spending so much time on saving and worrying about Danny, _then_ they found out I had gone into the ghost zone. Which really pissed them off. I saw Jazz and was really surprised, I thought that she would be able to stay home for Danny since she was his sister, but apparently she came to school to pick up some homework assignments for him. She was trying to persuade the teachers to only give her the really important stuff for the last month so that he wouldn't have to much to do. Some of the teachers barley gave him anything to do, others, like Mr. Lancer, gave him a whole lot. I decided to also get some assignments for tucker for the next 3 days or so.

Jazz and I made the teachers promise not to tell _anyone _about Danny or Tucker. We didn't want people going to the hospital to see him, it would freak him out or be to much attention. We wanted to stay as low key as possible.

Jazz left at lunch, and I decided to skip class and go with her. We went to the hospital to check on Danny and Tucker. We peeked in Tucker's room and saw that he was awake!

"Tucker!" I said, quickly set his books on the table and gave him a big hug. He was sitting up and grinning widely. The TV was on but it looked like a really boring local channel.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"About an hour. Shouldn't you be in school?" He said, he sounded a little weak and stressed out, but not to much. He had after all slept for awhile.

"Jazz and I left at lunch." I said.

"I'm going to go see if Danny's awake." Jazz said and rushed out the door.

"How is Danny? The nurse wouldn't tell me a thing I've been so worried!" Tucker said.

"The doctors say he'll probably be fine. He came out of the emergency room a long time after you did." I said, his mouth gaped open.

"I-I was in the _emergency _room?"

"Jeeze did the nurse tell you anything?"

"Not really. She said not to strain my leg and left. She seemed in a hurry and I haven't seen anyone since."

"Don't you have a little buzzer or something?"

"I don't know…" We looked around a little bit and found it wedged between his bed and table. Jazz came in.

"He's not awake." She said and sat down on a big comfy chair.

"So how is Danny? You barely answered my question!" He asked.

"Broken arm, sprained ankle, and a _lot _of scars and bruises. He'll be in a wheel chair for awhile, a week or so… Hopefully by the time he comes out of the hospital he'll be in crutches though . He he'll faster than usual remember?" Jazz said. Tucker nodded. He looked relieved but also a little sad that his friend was so hurt.

"So umm… What's wrong with myleg?" He said, pulling the sheets off. It was all wrapped up and you couldn't see a thing from his knee down.

"It really just bleed a lot. You needed a more blood, that's why you were in the emergency room. Danny needed a lot of blood too… Which reminds me…" I forgot to tell Tucker that Danny's parents know his secret! How could I forget?

"What?" He said.

"When the doctor tested Danny's blood, they found the ghost blood. So they went and told Danny's parents. So they know everything pretty much." I said, Tucker once again looked frightened.

"Are they cool with it?" He asked.

"Well…" I started.

"My mom is fine with it, shocked, but fine." Jazz said. "My dad on the other hand…"

"He's furious. Mad at all of us for not telling anyone." I finished for her. She had started to cry a little bit. It must be really hard to have your dad hate you so much. He pretty much wanted to kill Danny. And Jazz could move away to college already and he probably wouldn't care. I felt really bad for her. I mean, my parents hate that I'm goth and everything, but they don't hate _me. _

"oh… I'm sorry." Tucker said. He started to look a little drained and worn out.

We were silent for awhile. Tucker leaned back against the wall more and closed his eyes a little. I decided it was time to let him rest again.

"We better go and let you rest." I said. "I brought you your homework for the next 3 or 4 days, but don't feel like you _have _to do it. I think our teachers will understand…"

"How much to they know?" He asked quietly.

"Only the newspaper stuff and that Danny is back. I didn't tell them anything about his condition or where he even is." Jazz said.

"And I didn't tell them much about you either." I said. "We figured it would be best if not that many people knew…"

"Good idea." He said and slid down so he was lying back down.

"See ya later Tuck." I said and Jazz and I left the room, Tucker was already half asleep, I felt a little bad for staying there so long. We had been there for about 1 or 2 hours. I wasn't really keeping track.

We went into Danny's room and sat by his sleeping body, hoping that maybe he would wake up. We both knew that he wouldn't for another few days though. We didn't stay long, my cell phone rang with my furious parents on the other end, telling me to come home immediately and never to skip school again, blah, blah, blah.

"Bye Danny…" I whispered and Jazz drove me home.

"How did the conversation go last night?" I asked Jazz on the way home.

"It didn't go to well… I think we broke through to him a little bit, but I'm going to find all the videos and news articles of all the good things Danny has done to convince him… I really hope that he'll come around before Danny comes home." She said.

"There was a lot of yelling toward the end." She continued after a few minutes of silence. "My dad went to the lab, and I think he pulled out the air mattress to sleep on."

"Jazz, I'm so sorry." I said. She just shrugged and kept her eyes on the road, probobly just keeping her emotions inside.

* * *

Frankly, I'm surprised I got this up today! I've got a 1 hour guitar class and homework so usualy I don't write on tuesdays... BUT I wrote a little bit, then found myself at 2 almost 3 pages already so I decided to post it :D Yay!

Sooo... nothing _big _happens other than Tucker waking up... Some filler and stuff I guess... and stuff. and stuff.

Fact: Chuck Norris doesn't read books, he stares them down until he gets the information he wants.


	16. Chapter 16

I felt myself wake slowly. At first I became conscious, knowing that time was moving. I felt myself breathing, counting every breath I took. I opened my eyes and saw bright light, and white. Wincing a little, I shut my eyes tight. I opened them more slowly, blinking a lot to get used to it. The light faded away so I saw a white ceiling, and the bright LCD light that was making everything so bright.

"Ugh…" I heard myself groan, then someone gasped. I looked around a little bit, and found myself on a warm bed in a mostly white room.

"Danny?" I heard a voice.

"Where… am I?" I said shakily, cursing myself for sounding so weak. Vlad would probably make fun of me, or hit for that. I got myself ready for the pain that was sure to come.

"The hospital." I heard that voice again… Was it... Sam? I sat up a little bit, only feeling horrible and lying back down.

"Why? … How?" I saw Sam standing over me looking really scared but happy.

"We came and got you. Do you remember?" She said, I had no idea how I got out. But… Was I really free?

"… No."

"Do you… remember anything?" She looked really worried. I tried to sit up again, it was uncomfortable and made me nervous to by lying down and talking with someone hovering over me. I felt her hands try to help me up, but I shook them away and insisted I sit up by myself.

I gave a little snort and said, "Yea, I remember getting tortured by Vlad."

Somehow I had enough strength to say it with amazing attitude. She looked a little taken back, I thought about saying sorry, but couldn't bring myself to care.

"Oh… Well you were. For a whole month. We came and got you out as soon as possible though." She said, I couldn't believe it though. Why would they do something like that for me? Why bother? They could have been killed for one person. There was _no way_ they came to get me.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and called someone, saying excitedly that I was awake. Oh great. More unwanted attention, more people in here, more chances to get hurt. She finished quickly.

"Yea well I don't believe that." I said, it wore me out, but I couldn't show any weakness. Somehow I talked with sarcasm and anger.

"Believe what?" She asked, boy was she stupid.

"That people actually came to get me. Why? Why bother to risk your life and not mention shit in a paper. Face it, you wanted me gone, along with everyone else." I said angrily, glaring at her a little. She looked really surprised.

"Danny! What ever Vlad told you, what ever he did, he lied! Danny we came and got you because we want, we need you back." She looked really worried, what a great liar. I just snorted in response. I wished I could just lie back down and go to sleep for a hundred more days, but showing her how worn out I really was, was just out of the question.

"Look, I'm going to be _right back_. I'm just running next door to get Tucker in here. He's here too." She quickly walked out of the room, returning in minutes with an excited Tucker in a wheel chair.

"Why are you in a wheel chair?" I asked. It's not that I actually cared about them, but I just wanted to know. Kind of like people at school when you get a random broken arm, it's questions non-stop, but they all just _have _to know.

"Vlad got me with a blast. It bleed a lot, but never mind that! How are you feeling dude?" He said, wheeling right next to my bed.

"Fine." I grumbled. God, I hate this.

"Man I'm so glad your okay! I mean you were gone for like, a month!" He said. I began to get Irritated at how happy and excited he was. It almost disgusted me, how could _anyone _be that happy?

"Did you call Jazz and Maddie?" He asked Sam.

She nodded, "They should be here soon, they were just down the street looking at some clothes for Danny."

Speaking of which…

My mom and Jazz burst through the door, both hugging me instantaneously, they didn't hug hard, just barley wrapping their arms around me, both careful not to touch my scars to much.

"Get off!" I said angrily. They both did immediately and looked worried.

"Sorry Danny, did we hurt you?" Jazz asked. They did a little, but I didn't tell them to get off because it 'hurt'. I just didn't want them on me!

"No." I snapped.

"He doesn't believe that we got him… Vlad really hurt him, inside and out, that's obvious." Sam told them.

"But Danny!" My mom protested, "We did get you, we love you!"

"Yea? Well where's dad? Wouldn't he be here too?" Even if they did get me, wouldn't my dad be part of the charade too? After all, to travel into the ghost zone without the 'worlds greatest ghost hunter' would be unthinkable.

"Danny…" Sam said and trailed off. "When the doctors took a sample of your blood, they found the ghost part, told your parents, and so now they both know."

"Dad's still a bit… Well, angry." Jazz said, looking down once she said it.

"So let me get this straight... Dad… Hates me?" I said. I wanted to be left alone, and I was angry and everything, but my dad hating me…

That's just it, my dad hates me. Not just me, but what I am. He would still like me if I wasn't part _ghost_. Once again my stupid ghost powers have screwed up my whole life. I didn't even think about the fact of other people seeing me so weak.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

* * *

**Poor Danny.**

**Okay, gotta say, this was the fasted time I've probobly ever written a decent sized chapter. I finished at like... 4:15 or 4:30 (I get home at 3:00. normally they're up around 6:00 ) but right as I was about to make it a real chapter (It was already loaded and everything) Fanfiction shut down! For hours! It just wouldn't come up - "Page cannot be found" SO I would have maybe been able to write a whole second chapter, but Fanfiction failed me and decided to stop running. (Did anyone else have that happen to them? Or am I all alone...?)**

**ANYWAY.**

**If any of you have major problems with cussing, reveiw and tell me. Because with the new angry Danny, I could cuss a whole lot more Which I would like to, unless some people reading really don't like the cussing stuff... It's no problem though!**

**And guess what! I _finally _remembered to put this in:**

**Help me**** by ****EmoGwyddoniaeth2** **is a story that's pretty similar to my story, it inspired me to write this story in a way! I would check it out! It's better than mine in my opinion, but then again, I'm one of those people who think everyone's stories are better than mine... .**

**Fact: Chuck Norris destroyed the periodic table, because he only recognizes the element of surprise.**


	17. Chapter 17

Mocking voices. Wicked laughs. Hurtful words uttered, "Freak" "Coward" "Just die already" Then heel of a black boot kicking in m back. Hitting my back repeatedly. Laughing came, shouts of joy at my pain. I expected it to be Vlad, hitting me so angrily, but I was kicked around and saw someone different. Entirely different.

My own father.

"Time to die." He said evilly, and stomped as hard as possible on my neck.

My eyes opened quickly, and my breathing quickened. Not slowing down until I realized I was in the dim hospital room.

"Danny?" I heard Jazz say. I sat up a little and saw Jazz looking at me worriedly. She got up from her chair and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, I figured everyone had left.

"Well we decided that one person should be here always now that your awake." She said. I had started to realize that they really had come to get me. Vaguely, I remembered being carried a little by Jazz and Tucker, Sam close by, that was about it though.

I still felt angry at everything. Angry, hurt, and depressed.

"Do you want to talk about it? The nightmare?" I had no idea how she knew that I had a nightmare, but she was my sister. She knew to much about me. I shook my head, leaning into my good hand to cover up the frustrated tears that were sure to come.

"How long was I out?" I asked into my hand. I had fallen back asleep after hearing that my dad hated me and didn't get any information.

"The first time? You were out about 4 days. The doctor said that you woke up sooner than expected, but you've got un-naturally fast healing abilities." She said. "But just now, you were asleep for 4 or 5 hours."

"Were you awake the whole time?" I lifted my head, realizing tears weren't going to show up after all.

"A little. I was half asleep, I'll rest better at home."

Can…" I didn't want to ask it, I didn't want to need answers from anyone. I didn't want to _depend _on anyone, but I had to. "Can you tell me what's wrong with me? Like… Injuries…" I looked away, part of me was ashamed for asking. It was selfish, and I didn't like asking questions and depending on others for answers.

"Well, like I said before, you needed more blood. Along with a broken arm and a severely sprained angle. That will take longer to heal than a broken bone even. The doctor said… You're lucky to be alive. Your neck was really beat up. Bruised, and almost broken." She said, her voice cracking toward the end. I nodded, not a bit surprised at the list of injuries.

"Does Dad… Know you guys were helping me?" I asked her. She looked up and I could see nothing but sadness in her eyes.

"Yea. He's angry with all of us." She said.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault he hates _all _of us, it's all my fault."

"No Danny, don't say that! I'm sure Dad will come around! I have a plan to show him your good, to show him he's wrong. Don't say _any_ of this is your fault." Jazz said. I nodded, though I still believed everything I had said.

I lied back down to go to sleep, but I couldn't I was to terrified to have another nightmare. Even though sleep was the best thing I could possibly get right now to help me, I was simply to scared.

I think at some point, long after my conversation with Jazz I finally fell asleep, practically against my will. But I woke up sleepily, seeing a lot of light stream through the windows, and my mom in the corner reading a book. I sat up a little, refusing to show how hard it was for me to do so.

"How are you feeling Danny?" She asked, setting down her book. I grunted in reply, and noticed it was around 1:00 in the afternoon. My stomach grumbled loudly. I was pretty hungry and thirsty. I assumed that they've been giving me food through a tube or whatever hospitals do, I don't know, but I want _real_ food!

"Would you like me to get you some food?" My mom asked, hearing my stomach growl. I nodded greedily.

She came back a few minutes later with a tray full of food and a tall glass of water.

"I got you mostly soft stuff, the doctor said it would be best for now, but a small piece of meat if you think you can eat it." She said and set the tray on my lap. I ate most of the mashed potatoes and all of the Jell-o. I tried to eat some of the chicken, but it just didn't go down well, it was to hard for some stupid reason. I had a soft and creamy biscuit and some key-lime pie for dessert.

Anyone else would say it tasted horrible, but after eating Vlad's crap for so long, this was like a delicious feast! My mom picked up my tray and set it outside when she noticed I had stopped eating. I hated relying on her so much, but reality is that I had to. I promised myself that as soon as possible I would _stop_ depending on people to do every little thing.

"Jazz told me you had a nightmare last night." She said, pulling up a chair beside my bed. "Would you like to talk about it?" I just shook my head and played with the edge of my sheets.

"Would you like to talk about…" She trailed off, trying to think of a topic for us to talk about, but really, I just wanted to be alone. "Anything?" She finally added.

This new idea of someone _always _being with me was way to much.

"Can I just get some alone time? I don't want someone with me all the time." I asked, a bit of annoyance hinting in my voice. She looked a bit offended but soon only showed understanding.

"I understand. Here is the beeper in case you need someone here at the hospital, and here is your cell phone." She sat down my phone on the table next to my bed. "Don't hesitate to call any of us okay?"

She studied my face, I nodded to show her I heard but didn't intend on calling a soul. With that she kissed my forehead and left the room.

Finally some peace and quiet!

I flipped through the total of _5 whole TV channels_ a few times, but found nothing on. I decided that maybe sleep would be the best thing for me. I lied down, intending on going to sleep, when a nurse came in.

"Hi! I'm your nurse, Cathy. " She said, way to cheery, then whispered "I know about your blood, but don't worry. Only I and your doctor know."

She walked to the edge of my bed and pulled out a stethoscope.

"I'm just here to check your heart and make sure everything is running smoothly. I'll also need to draw a little blood to make sure there is nothing wrong with the new blood we gave you." She said and placed the cold as ice stethoscope under my shirt and right on my chest. Of course, it was covered in scars and bruises so there was no place _near _my heart she could place it without making me wince a little.

"Sorry…" She muttered, noticing my pain. It didn't hurt a whole lot, but it was like someone was pinching me.

"Alright, that's running smoothly. You're heart rate is a little fast, but I think that's because your nervous. Now I'll need to draw some blood." She pulled out a needle, flicking the top and grinning. "They always do that in movies!" She giggled a little bit, even though it was not the least bit funny…

"Now, after what you've been through this may be a little hard for you to do, but I'm going to need your arm." She said. The arm that wasn't in a cast was pressed up against my body. I was almost scared of it letting her draw blood.

I knew it couldn't hurt me, and I was never very scared of getting blood drawn, but I just didn't want to let her do it. Reluctantly, I limply let her take my hand, and pull my arm out.

"Normally we'd put that little strappy thing around your arm, but should we do that, it could re-open your wounds." She said.

"Don't you know the name for 'the little strappy thing'?" I asked annoyed how a nurse couldn't know the names of her own equipment.

"Do you?" She asked back with a little fake attitude, trying to keep the conversation light hearted. It wasn't working.

I swallowed as she pressed the needle in my arm. It barley hurt compared to Vlad's, but it made me a little sick to see my blood again. She finished quickly, gave a cheery goodbye, and left.

Okay, _now_ I have some nice peace and quite.

I lied back down and went to sleep, completely forgotten about the nightmare I had the night before. So once again, the nightmares came.

* * *

**I personaly, don't like this chapter... To long for nothing big to happen and to much random dialog. There's no good sized paragraphs, just line after line. To big of a filler. Sorry. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting!**

**Not to mention I lost half of it and had to re type it! . grrr...**


	18. Chapter 18

Day after day passed of utter boredom and hate. Even Tucker got to go home after while in crutches. I had various visits from people, usually they came in groups. There was always Sam, Jazz, my mom, and Tucker who visited a lot, but Valerie and some other people visited also to see how I was doing. Apparently they helped out in my little 'rescuing' parade. But no one else had come, I guess I was being kept under a low profile. Sam told me that people had started asking at school a lot. We decided that it would be okay to tell them I'm back and alright, but _not _where I am at the moment. I guess that got people off her and Tucker's back for awhile.

When I found out an officer died trying to help out _me,_ I practically broke down. Someone, and many injured, just trying to save one person. And that one person was me! Why me? It's not like I did anything important to the world. Or ever will for that matter. What am I going to do, save the world from some comet hurtling toward the earth? Yea right!

Sometimes Jazz helped me with homework, though I couldn't concentrate and hated doing it. I always hated homework, but now just spending so much time trying to think just wore me out. I wasn't even interested in learning about space stuff for science class, and I used to want to be an astronaut. I've completely lost interest in that.

I was getting stronger though, which in a way sucked because as I got stronger, the longer I was awake. Sleeping helped pass the time, but now instead of sleeping for hours and hours all day I can only sleep at one time, then maybe a nap later on in the day. So I was bored throughout the day, even though so many people came to see me. Eventually though, I was strong enough to go home. Which I planned on being a nightmare. I had been in the hospital for about two weeks, and as far as I knew my dad still hates my guts. I went home in a wheelchair, but my mom said that I could switch to crutches as soon as my arm healed, then I would go back to school.

When my mom pulled up in front of my house, I have to admit, I was really nervous. I had no idea what my dad would say, or even be like.

"Umm, Jazz?" I asked while me mom was getting my chair out of the back.

"Yea?"

"Umm… Does Dad…" I just couldn't say it. We hadn't talked about it at all in the two weeks I was at the hospital.

"He's getting better." She said, guessing what I was going to say. "He's still a bit… you know, but not as bad as before." She seemed like she couldn't say it either. It made us both really uncomfortable, that was obvious.

My mom brought the chair around and they helped me in. I still hated depending on people for anything, I just wished my ankle would stop hurting so I could manage on my own! Jazz pushed me up to the door and we went inside the empty house. It looked just like it did when I left it so long ago. It actually made me happy for a second or two, but the happiness just doesn't last long for me anymore. There was one light one, it was coming down from the lab. I guess my dad was down there, with my luck working on something that had to do with destroying me.

They had already moved a lot of my things into a spare room on the ground floor that we used to use a storage room. It was apparently my new bedroom until I got more mobile… They had put a bed in there and moved my sheets, blanket, pillows, posters and other various items. It was still different from my old room, but I guess it was better than the boring hospital room. At least when I sit around doing nothing I'll have something to look at while I do nothing. My mom and Jazz had gone out shopping for new clothes, a lot of long sleeves and pants to cover up all the scars which was a good idea, but almost hurt. It was like they didn't want to look at them or were ashamed, but I knew that they knew I wouldn't want short sleeves. (If that just made any sense)

I slept for awhile until dinner, then my mom called me to the table. She had set out my favorite meal, but I was barely hungry to eat it, even if it was way better than hospital food. I had really just lost my appetite a lot over the past few weeks. Maybe it had to do with Vlad, maybe teenage crap, maybe something else entirely, but Jazz thinks it's because I'm sad or something. With all her psychology studies, it figures she would lean toward the emotional reasons… It didn't surprise me at all that my dad didn't show up for dinner. I hadn't heard from him at all, even the lab was quiet. Normally when he's working on a new invention, you hear all sorts of noises coming from down there, but there was nothing to be heard.

Even though I was home, my life was no different than the hospital. Sure I would eat better food, watch better TV, Jazz made me do more homework, but I felt the same. Tired, bored, depressed. If I could somehow explain the feeling of helplessness I had to you, I certainly would. But unless you know how I feel, you just wouldn't understand. And as far as I know, none of you have been tortured and were constantly reminded of them by nightmares that kept you up all night. The nightmares were the worst. Sleeping was the thing I wanted most, just to pass time and go into nothingness for awhile, but I couldn't. I just kept having horror filled nightmares that woke me up all the time.

The days were long, but eventually another week and a half had passed and it was time to take the cast off my arm. We drove back to the hospital, and my doctor came in quickly, alone.

"Now, normally this wouldn't be done for another few weeks, but seeing as you heal abnormally fast, I think now will be as good a time as ever." He said, sitting down by me and getting ready to take off the cast. "

Your arm might still hurt for awhile, but that's normal."

Soon enough he had cut away the cast and I saw my arm for the first time in awhile. It used to be kind of crooked, but now it was straight and perfect, if you call covered in scars perfect…

Everyone, including the doctor, said I should still use my chair, that my arm would still hurt and I would have a hard time holding the crutch, blah blah blah. But if I had the arm to use crutches and stop depending on people so much, by god I was going to do so! Of course they were right, and my arm did still hurt, but there was _no way_ I was going back to the stupid chair!

As for my dad, I didn't really see him to much. But the times I did, he didn't seem to angry. More like, confused. He never talked to me, but studied me sometimes. Probably deciding if I was good or pure evil. I don't know how many of you have had your dad question your 'goodness' but it's not the best feeling in the world, that's for sure.

---**(Sam's POV)**---

Even though Danny's back and everything is slowly heading back to normal, part of me wonders if he will ever become himself again. I still love him more than anyone, I know my hero is still in there somewhere, just really deep.

Danny almost never talks. He just wants to be alone all the time to think or something. It just bothers me how little he talks! He doesn't do anything except sit in his room or watch mindless TV. I can't remember the last time I've seen him smile, probably before he was taken from us. All I want is to give him a big hug, and for him to be happy. I can't stand to see anyone, especially him, so sad.

What bothers me most, is that he never cries. Hasn't since he found out his dad hates him. I'm not a psychology expert, but I know that the first step toward healing and getting better and happier is that you need to cry, let it all out. But he never did, just limped around doing nothing, with a blank mindless stare on his face. I had to help, in some way possible.

"Danny," I asked him, "Why won't you just... Talk about it?"

He simple shrugged and kept watching TV. I got tired of it, reached over, and turned it off.

"Danny!" He wasn't the least bit surprised, just looked at me. "What's wrong with you? You just sit around, all freaking day doing absolutely nothing. You don't talk to anyone, you barely eat, one would think that after so long of solitude you would do nothing but!"

"What's the point?" He asked back, normally he speaks as if he's barely listening to what your saying, but not this time. He didn't sound angry, just… "What's the point of _anything_?"

I had no idea _what _he was talking about, I gave him a questioning look and he continued,

"What's the point of living today, having your ass saved, just to die another day? What's the point of even trying?"

* * *

**Alrighty it's late, but I went to see **The Bucket List **half way through. It's got some really funny, but really sad points. So yea. It wasn't the best movie ever, but okay... ****It's not why this is so well... _Sad _at the end, I was planning on leaving off like this or something...**

** I'm not in love with this chapter either, except for the end, but fillers are necessary after all... At least it's not so stringy. And big things did happen! So it's better. Just not as good as my earlier chapters **in my opinion

**umm...**

**o.o**

**did you guys know I'm in love with smily faces? Chances are if you reveiw I'm probobly going to reply with a smily face in it! .**


	19. Chapter 19

"What's the point of even trying?"

"Danny… I know Vlad hurt you, inside and out, but you can't say that. Please, let us help you." I tried to convince Danny not to think about such dark matters. Danny is one who goes through with what he says, when he talks about killing himself; you don't take is as a joke!

"Look Sam, it's not as if I can just _stop _being like this. If I could like so many people think don't you think I would have?!" He asked getting angry.

"Bu-"

"No! You don't know what it's like!" He started to yell at me, and stood up. "Every night I'm plagued by nightmares of what it was like back there! Every day I'm reminded that my own father hates me! You have _no idea _what it's like Sam, so don't even try!"

"No one is telling you to just _stop_ being sad." I tried to keep a calm face and stood up next to him. "I just don't want you to kill yourself!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed, praying to god that he would calm down. "I want to help..."

"Okay…" He said quietly after a long silence. "I won't."

He gently pulled his hand out of mine and sat back down, turning the TV on. Once again he put on his emotionless mask.

I went home after to many feeble attempts of getting him to talk again. On the way out I told Jazz what Danny had said and she promised that she would keep an eye on him. I just had no idea how to get through to him. He wouldn't let anyone in, it's like he refused to get better.

---**(Danny's POV)**---

Days later it was time to go back to school. I dreaded it. How was I supposed to deal with all the stupid people at school and all their stupid questions? Wearing some of my new clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in days. The bruises were gone, but still some marks on my face. The worst were on my arms and back, but thankfully those were well covered up with my new clothes.

Jazz drove me to school and we were quickly greeted by Sam and Tucker as we were barley pulling into the lot.

"Ready man?" Tucker asked. He had switched out of his crutches but walked with a limp still.

"Do I have to go?" I asked Jazz, scared stiff.

"Yea Danny, You've missed a lot of school and I can't teach your everything. A few more days and we would have had the police at our door." She said. Reluctantly, I got out of the car and hobbled along on my stupid crutches. At least by now my arm only barely hurt all the time.

Most of the people were already inside the school halls, so we were at least at peace in the parking lot! But when we stepped through the front doors, all the noises ceased. Every head turned, and a few whispers were heard always including the words "Danny."  
Soon though, people snapped out of their surprised daze and crowded around us. Well, mostly me.

"Where have you been?"

"Who took you?"

"Did you really just run away again?"

"Are you hurt?"

So many questions asked! I immediately felt worn out from all the questions, loud noises, shoving, pushing. Couldn't they just leave me the hell _alone?_

"Hey hey! _hey!" _I heard Tucker yell, people quieted down a little. Not much. "Why don't you guys just back off okay?"

"Yea Danny doesn't _have _to tell you guys every little thing that goes on in his life." Jazz added.

"Besides," I said loudly, almost yelling, hearing my voice grow stronger for a change. "When did you guys ever give a fuck about me anyway?!"

That shut them up… 

Eventually we made our way to class, Jazz had left earlier to go to her class. Of course, it was with Mr. Lancer. Of all the teachers! I hobbled to my seat and sat down. I had a few people come up to me with questions, some of them I barely knew. I never thought I'd say it, but when the first bell finally came, relief flooded over me. Mr. Lancer came in right as the bell rang and immediately noticed me…

"Ahh I see Mr. Fenton has come back to join us." He said. "You may be a little behind, but we'll try our best to get you caught up." He smiled, as if he could ever help a student, and started the lesson.

Apparently we were almost through reading the play Romeo and Juliet. In fact, Mr. Lancer started class off by reading the famous death scene. It was supposed to be interesting and everything, but I really couldn't pay attention. I lied my head on my desk and fell asleep. That's all I wanted to do all day, sleep and get it over with.

The worst part of the day was P.E. class. I somehow managed to convince my strict P.E. teacher that I didn't have to change into uniform. Except we went out on the track outside and it was burning hot out! I didn't have to do anything, the crutches kind of got me excused and a doctors note told of me healing arm, but it still sucked. I itched and ached to change into something that wasn't so warm, like my P.E. uniform of a tee-shirt and shorts, but at the same time I was scared half to death if I did.

By the time I _finally _got home, I had made up my mind about one thing. I was sick and tired of the attention, nightmares, everything! I was depressed and angry. So I made up my mind that it was time to dosomething about it. It was time to put my cowardice behind me, and end it. It was time to kill myself, once and for all.

* * *

**-sigh- once again, for the third time in a row, I am unhappy with what I've written. The idea is what I want and everything, I just hate how I worded it. So I'm hoping that I'm being over-dramatic and that it's really not THAT bad... But be truthful in the reveiws okay? And tips? Yea definatly tips or ideas...That would help. Thanks. .**

**The good news is, I've already written the very ending, and I actually don't hate it! **

**I'm also trying to get the point across that when your sad or depressed, you can't just somehow stop being sad and be happy. There are so many people online (I don't know how many people on fan fiction... Much less angst readers) Who are like** **"**Sadness is an _emotion_. You can control your emotions so just stop being sad! Blah blah blah! I'm a stupid moron!**"** **grrrrr... -stab-**


	20. Chapter 20

I stared at the door that seemed to revolve around my life. I had not passed through, nor even touch, this door since I was taken away by Vlad in the first place. Though I had thought about what lied on the other side often. On the other side of this door is where my nightmare began, and where it was about to end.

I'm talking about the lab. My dad was down there no doubt, but it was late. Very late. 2 or 3 in the morning so everyone was asleep. Wherever my dad sleeps, he's probably out for the count snoring also. I reached for the door with nervous, sweaty fingers and quietly as ever opened it. I clumsily clambered down the steps as quietly as someone with crutches can. I froze with fright when I saw a lump on a bed shift and stop snoring. I held my breath for who knows how long, but eventually the loud snoring started up again, signaling that it was safe to proceed.

I finally got down the worst of the steps and went to browse through the counters for anything deadly. I almost chuckled to myself as a scenario played through my head;

'May I help you find a way to kill yourself sir?' I imagined some store clerk asking if they could help.

'No thanks, I'm just _browsing._' I would say back.

'Okay, just let me know if you need help!' Wow. My sense of humor these days is pretty warped.

I thought about how I should get it over with. I read somewhere that boys tend to go the more gruesome route; guns and hangings, while girls tend to overdose on pills. None of the studies said anything about a half ghost kid with ghost hunting parents. Most of the things my parents build only _harm _the ghost or paralyze it so they can dissect and study it later. And the things that were supposed to rip a ghost apart 'molecule by molecule' were all built by my dad, never perfected or fixed.

The lab was messier than usual. My mom hasn't been down here in awhile and my dad never cleans up. There were half completed inventions all over and pieces of crumpled paper scattered across the floor. There was a notebook with rips and tears all over it, no doubt the source of the paper. I picked it up and awkwardly read the page with messy writing all over it, it leaning heavily on the counter. I could easily tell it was written by my dad but I had trouble figuring out what _he _was trying to figure out.

The paper was split in half down the middle. On one side the first note said 'He's a ghost' while the other side said 'He's my son.' That's when I realized that he was talking about me. He was having trouble deciphering what to do with me. On the 'bad' side he had written statistics about bad ghosts, and supposed bad things I had done which were usually set-ups. On the 'good' side he wrote down all the good things I had done which he used to say was just an act the ghost boy put on. But one thing confused me the most, on the good side he talked about a ghost who helped save me somehow by defeating Vlad. It said that the ghost was good, from a nice part of the ghost zone. Sam and Jazz tried to tell me what happened back there, but I refused to listen, usually telling them I didn't care, leave me alone, stuff like that.

"Having fun?" A deep voice asked behind me making me jump, loose a crutch, and fall flat on my face. I groaned but turned around as quickly as I could.

"D-Dad?" My voice shake. Being beaten by Vlad your archenemy was one thing. It's entirely different when it's your own father. And while he's obviously questioning himself, me getting caught snooping around while he's sleeping probably doesn't go well for the sheet.

When a large hand swept toward me, I flinched away expecting pain. But when none came, I opened my eyes to see his hand was open, offering help. I hesitated at first, but took it anyway in the end. He helped my up, roughly, but up and handed me the crutched I had dropped in fear.

"Why are you down here?" He asked in a ragged voice.

"I umm… Well I was…" I couldn't think of something though. What was I going to tell him? 'Oh yea Dad, I was thinking about killing myself. Care to help?'

"Come. You should probably sit." He led me to his messy air mattress and I gratefully sat down getting the weight off my ankle. He came and sat down by me, studying the list he had made.

"I'm not a very good dad… Am I?" He asked. His voice was still rough and tired sounding. But he also sounded very sad.

"It's not that..." I said. Who knows why I was comforting a man who wants to kill me, but whatever. "You just did what any… umm, _ghost-hunting_ dad would do."

"No Danny. Jazz told me what you've been thinking lately. She told me on accident and out of anger, sure, but it's my fault."

"What… what do you mean?" I looked at him confused, but he couldn't look at me.

"That you've been thinking about ending it. Your life I mean… I just… I was so confused and conflicted and… I didn't know what to think. You know part of me thought, 'He's my son I should always be there for him.' But I've been a ghost hunter for so long. The other part of me said, 'he's a ghost, he's evil, destroy him now.' At first all I could think was that you were just _posing _as our son. That you were using Maddie and me somehow. But Jazz has been convincing me otherwise, and that ghost that saved you talked of nice ghosts. I just… Don't know what to think."

I was surprised. I think that's the longest I've ever heard him talk without speaking of eating something. Especially fudge. But I guess now wasn't the best time to talk about that stuff.

"Maybe…" I said. "Maybe if I had told you sooner, when it actually happened, you wouldn't hate me so much. You wouldn't need to… kill me."

"No Danny." He said and gently placed an arm around my shoulders. "I don't hate you. And even when I first found out, I don't think I would have been able to _kill _you. And if we hadn't talked so much about destroying, examining, and capturing ghosts, you wouldn't have been so scare to tell us."

We were both quiet for awhile. I really didn't know what to think, I was as confused as he was. I don't know how long we sat there but eventually my dad spoke in a quiet, very sad, voice.

"Danny… You mean so much to so many people, even if they don't know it. You really do save people from harm. I-I'm really proud of you. Just don't… Don't kill yourself." He looked at me for the first time this entire conversation with a concerned face. The last time I had a conversation like this, Sam told me the same thing. I had lied to her to make her happy for the time being. But this time, I couldn't lie. I felt tears come for the first time since the hospital. But they weren't sadness, they were. Happy… I actually felt happy. I felt this overwhelming urge to just…

Out of nowhere I gave me dad the biggest hug I've given him since I was 5 years old. He seemed surprised at first then as gentle as ever, hugged me back.

"I won't" I said, my voice cracking up from the tears. "Promise."

* * *

**Tehe. Still chuckling over my little browsing joke. Also, I wrote a oneshot last night. So blame that for not updating twice in one day like I said I might do to some of my reveiwers. . **

**-sigh- So touchy-touchy feely-feely. Not at all like the rest of the story. I'm just surprised I wrote this. Is it possible that Danny's luck might just change? Maybe.**

**Maybe not.**

(Wow. what a way to end this chapter. 'Maybe not.' how cliche. Might as well add dramatic music.)


	21. Chapter 21

---**(NO POV)**---

When Vlad finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was being behind bars. He saw that he was still in his ghost form, but all alone. Thoughts ran through his head, what if Amity Park had found out of his secret identity? Only one way to find out,

"Hey!" Vlad yelled. Echoes bounced all around until finally a shadow emerged on the other side of the bars.

"Where am I?" Vlad demanded. "Who are you?"

"Well well, don't bother saying hello. Just cut to the chase." The voice said sarcastically. The lights were switched on and Taylor was on the other side of the bars. "I'm Taylor. I believe we had a little run in involving Danny Phantom, did we not?"

Vlad did _not _like this ghost. He was after all the one who defeated him by weakening him with that blinding glow. And he still glowed! Could he not get enough of himself?

"We're still in the ghost zone, though no part you've ever seen. For this is the part that people do not know of for all they know of are the evil and wicked ghosts like _you_. They refuse to believe that ghosts like us, ghosts that only want good and peace, exist because ghosts like you have to ruin everything." Taylor said. He really sounded pissed off.

"_I _didn't even know ghosts like you exist!" Vlad protested. "I though Danny was the only one because of his halfa genetics."

"No no, ghosts like to believe that they are all bad, that they can't help it. But that's not true. They can help it with practice." Taylor said.

"So I can be... Nice?" Vlad asked innocently.

"Yes, yes you can. And maybe if you do somehow become good and nice and peaceful, you'll be set free."

Over the next half a day or so, he gave out horrible sad cries and sobs. Eventually, a young and pretty woman (err… ghost) came in to see what the problem was.

"It's just that... I was so horrible and I could have controlled it all along!" Vlad wept. "And I did those awful things to Daniel. I really hurt him!"

"Aww it's okay." The woman cooed him, Vlad sniffed and looked up at her with eyes like a five year old. "Maybe you can apologize."

"I would love to." Vlad said, his voice still shaky. "But I deserve to be locked away in here. I deserve this for all the things I've done!" Once again Vlad cried into his hands, tears spilling onto the floor. The woman stayed there with him, trying to comfort him for hours until Vlad fell asleep huddled up to the bars as close to her as he could get.

After that incident, she came and visited Vlad often. The ghost's name was Lumina. They talked a lot, often about mistakes they had made in the past and how they wished they could just take it all back. But sometimes, Lumina told Vlad about the area they were in. Light shown everywhere, not at all like the rest of the ghost zone. It wasn't blinding light, just... Light. People were kind and polite to each other, but it wasn't perfect. No place is! There were still fights, heartbreak, and emotions. But nothing got out of hand and nobody was ever hurt very badly. Vlad wished so bad that he could go out and see it, but he realized that he was locked up for a reason. People here loved Danny. He was an icon to them. They all looked up to him for guidance, even though he had no idea they even existed.

After a week of being behind bars, Lumina had convinced their leader, Taylor, to let him out. She convinced him that he had really changed. Her and Vlad had become madly in love and it hurt Lumina to watch Vlad so heartbroken over the fact that he could never apologize and fix the bad things he had done. Vlad was let on parole, he wandered the glorious area with Lumina all the time. He was supposed to be on parole for a full year, but Vlad didn't plan on _that _at all.

When he and Lumina were in a near empty park, Vlad had decided to stop the stupid little charade he had held up for so long.

"Lumina…" He and Lumina were floating in the air on their backs. Just floating peacefully spending time together. "I've decided to stop pretending."

"What?" Lumina asked, really confused.

"Silly girl, you're all so _perfect_ and _good._" Vlad said, letting go of her. "None of you ever stopped to think that maybe I was just pretending!"

"Vlad!" Lumina gasped, both broken and angry. "You lied to all of us! We're _adults_, not children! How could you?" She knew what he was up to immediately, and lunged for him.

"Simple." He said, smacking her aside. "I'm evil." With that he flew off faster than ever laughing manically.

"Don't think you're safe Daniel, cause it's not over!"

* * *

**Haha you guys actually thought Vlad had changed. Yea right. I don't think Vlad could ever change _that _much. A little, so that he doesn't kill, but not to the crying loving someone but Maddie extreme.**

**You guys wanna know somthing creepy? As I was finishing up this chapter, Everyday Combat by Lostprophets played. Which is where I got the 'don't think your safe, cause it's not over' line. Thats the ending to the song. :D**

**Anyway, this chapter... short and not amazing, but I tried to make it sound pretty fake that Vlad was pretending in the beginning with the crying and wailing like a five year old. tehe.**

**Remember: Reviewing is fun! **


	22. Chapter 22

---**(Sam's POV)**---

As usual, Tucker and I waited for Danny and Jazz. Every day since he got back from the hospital it's been nothing but gloomy, quiet, angry, and just sadness coming from him. I worried about him more and more since he asked 'what the point of living' was. Of course I had told Jazz and she told her mom, but I still worried.

"Do you think he's ever going to… get better?" Tucker asked. It was obvious he was sad and worried about his best friend also.

"I don't know Tucker… I hope so." I said, watching as Jazz car pulled in front of the school to drop off Danny.

"Hey Danny." I said, not expecting anything more than a grunt from him back.

"Hi." He said. "Well… I have good news." Danny said, hobbling toward us. I thought about how long it was taking Danny to get out of his crutches. We all thought that with his fast healing abilities he would be out in half the time it would normally take. But it had been about 3 weeks since we got him away from Vlad, and he still used crutches.

"My dad and I talked last night down in the lab… And he doesn't really hate me anymore." He seemed _really _happy at this. We all were!

"Dude that's great!" Tucker said.

"Yea, I knew he would come around. Wait. Why were you in the lab?" I asked him.

"I umm… Well… I was looking for something to… Kill myself with." He immediately looked away, shame hinting in his voice.

"Danny!" I gasped. He told me he wasn't going to do that type of thing!

"But I'm not!" He said, "He talked to me and I _promise _I won't. I realized that I can't just expect for things to get better. I need to actually try and admit that I need their help to my friends and family… I'm really sorry for pushing you guys away. I'm just glad you've stuck by me for so long."

I almost cried tears of joy just at the thought of this. He really was going to get better. I gave him a gentle hug, and for the first time I felt him hug me back! Well, as best he could while on crutches.

"We're your best friends dude." Tucker said and I let go of Danny.

"Yea, we wouldn't leave you when you need us the most." I said. He smiled a bit and we headed into school.

I could tell he still dreaded going to school everyday, even though it was almost a week after he first told of the good news. But he had slowly but surely been getting better. When Danny came to school on Friday without crutches, I just had to talk to him about it.

"Hey your without crutches!" I said.

"I think his healing abilities have something to do with his mood and state of mind." Jazz pitched in with her psychological... Stuff. "Think about it, normally he heals about twice to three times as fast. Normally, someone with a severely sprained ankle is out of crutches in about 4 to 6 weeks right? So Danny should have been have been out a few days ago, but it was nowhere near healed. but now that he's feeling mentally better, he is physically better also."

"Right." Tucker said, obviously bored. "But lets just focus on, the words 'now he's better' and forget the rest."

Danny and I laughed a little while Jazz simply looked extremely annoyed.

I went home with Danny that day and hung out for awhile. Tucker had to go at dinner though, so after that it was just Danny and me.

"Hey Sam?" He asked quietly and turned down the TV volume.

"Yea?"

"Can you uhh... Tell me what happened back there. I mean, back at Vlad's. how I got out and everything. I had refused to hear it before but now… I want to know."

So I pretty much told him everything that happened, in as much detail as I could. Half an hour later, I was finally done. My throat was dry but Danny looked at me with so much more interest that I had seen in a long time.

---**(DANNY'S POV)**---

That explained most everything. But there was still one question bugging me…

"So… Uhh...who was that ghost who saved me?" I asked Sam. "I mean, you said he was Taylor from some good part of the ghost zone and everything but…"

"I don't know…" She said, probably catching what I was trying to say.

"I mean, it's kind of weird how he just showed up and everything. Out of nowhere…"

I expected Sam to drop the weird ghost deal, but Instead as if it were nothing she said,"Yeah, I think I knew him in an alternate universe."

o.o

* * *

**Yes. I really did just use a smily face in the story itself. But it's not about to become a regular thing.**

**okay, okay, I know it's been about a week right? gaaahhh. But I got grounded, which is no new thing, I get grounded all the time. But THIS TIME my mom actually put a password on the computer so I couldn't get on! How horrible! But I'm back now. Hopefully for awhile. But for the past year or so my mom's been kinda grounding crazy. I used to NEVER get grounded... now I get grounded for the stupidest thing. She's got an excuse for that or something like her brother and uncle dying in 6 months apart, but I've been through more than that in 6 months so she should just chill out.**

**okay. done rambling. That was rude of me to say anyway...**

**For those who didn't get the alternet universe joke, Taylor, the good ghost who saved them from Vladdy-Vlad was originaly from another one of my stories. He and Sam were very close in that story. I couldn't resist but put that in .**

**And I know this isn't the best written chapter... but I'm out of touch okay? I havn't written in awhile cause I'm so better at typing than writting. And on top of being grounded I somewhat suffered from writers block. :( I guess I'm really not that good at writing happy chapters...**

**Oh well. it will get better**

**I need to go write or at least read something angsty now.**


	23. Chapter 23

---**(NO POV)**---

It had taken Vlad what seemed to be forever to find his way out of the ghost zone. He flew out of a natural portal in the middle of the woods, in the middle on nowhere. He sighed and flew in a random direction, hoping to find civilization to tell him the way to Amity Park. He flew west, ironically in the opposite direction of Amity Park which was only a few miles away.

As Vlad flew, he thought about what might be different. Danny had been taken from him about 2 weeks ago. Vlad wondered if Danny had told anyone of his secret ghost half. He wondered if Danny was even alive at all! Part of him wished Danny was _dead, _but the other part wished he had made it through so he could take him again. Then there was that minuscule part of him that told him, 'just leave it be. Leave Amity Park and leave the poor boy alone'

As much as the rest of Vlad hated to admit it, that little _nice _voice had a point. Leaving Amity Park was probably the best thing to do. After all, he had been on 'vacation' for over 2 weeks and someone had probably told everyone else of his ghostly secret. But he was not going to leave without Danny. If he was still alive that is.

After hours of flying, it had gotten to dark to see much of anything. Vlad landed and decided to rest for a few hours then set out again. He set up some twigs and sticks, then blasted it creating a good enough spark to make into a nice sized fire. He lied down near it for warmth and to scar away and predators, and without warning fell asleep.

About 3 days later, an exhausted Vlad stumbled upon a small town. He ate a lot of food, took a nice bath in a motel, then asked where Amity Park was.

"It's about… 4 days away by car." A man said on the street. "That way." He then pointed in the exact direction Vlad had come from. Which only made Vlad so full of rage, he had to take it out on _something. _He morphed right there, not caring who saw. He screamed in rage, blasted a hole in the small building, and flew off.

He had stolen a bag's worth of food for the road earlier so he wouldn't have to try and kill an animal for food. It's not that he couldn't, with his ghost powers he certainly could, but it wouldn't taste very good. Besides, stealing was just to easy. He ate some of it mid-flight, wanting to get to Amity Park as soon as possible, but stopped once a day or so to eat a decent meal and rest a little.

Vlad knew he was close. He had been 4 days away, and he had been traveling for about 3 and a half now. He rested longer than usual as he got to wrapped up in his thoughts to get up and go. He stared at the fire he had made and sighed.

Vlad was evil, he knew that. But he also knew now that him being evil is really not the ghost part at all. Jack was to blame though, for taking Maddie away from him... Right? Danny was to blame too wasn't he? He was so confused. His rage had pretty much vanished throughout the days of nonstop flying. But… it's not Danny's fault Vlad was so miserable. And it's not Jack's fault Maddie didn't love him.

He hated confusion. He hated not knowing the answer. The confusion led to anger, the anger led to rage, the rage led to blaming everything on Danny. And that led to flying as fast as possible, arriving at Amity Park in a matter of a few hours.

He arrived near the Fenton's house. Which was absolutely perfect. Invisibly, he flew to the Fenton's house and peeked in the window. He saw young, happy Danny sitting on the couch and talking to that Goth girl. He was _disgusted._ After all he had been through, how could he possibly be happy in any way? Vlad tried to make out what they were saying, but he couldn't tell at all. Danny was looking down at the couch, blushing a little. Embarrassed? About _what?_ Vlad had always thought that Danny was this confident and ignorant brat who was always a little show-off. Whatever he was saying, it certainly made that Sam girl happy.

Vlad watched through the window, waiting for Danny to be alone at some point. He couldn't risk making another big scene getting him back. Last time he was so full of rage he couldn't help but get him as soon as possible. But Vlad was not more level headed, and decided to wait until he was alone. Even if that meant taking him later that night. The longer he waited, the more he thought about weather he was really doing the right thing or not…

* * *

**... another short chapter? hmm... Dont worry. The next chapter will certainly be longer. I have much in store since... -psst- the ending is near...**

**Not telling how near, even though I know how near. It's pretty soon. :D**

**Anyway, normally I don't update things on tuesdays, as I have after school stuff going on, BUT (WOO HOO) today I got out of school early! 1 hour and 37 minutes early to be exact. So I'm updating this at about the time I sit down to start writing a new chapter! tehe**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey uhh… Sam?" I asked, _really_ nervous.

"Yea?" She said. I got distracted in her perfect violet eyes. It's not like I was happy all the time, I still felt down though I knew killing myself was not the answer. But Sam just made me so happy whenever I was around her. My problems for the most part disappeared lately and I felt the old love I felt her grow stronger again.

"I umm…" I wanted to tell her so bad. But what if she refused? What if she didn't stay by me any longer? I still had Tucker and my family, but Sam was just so much more. I couldn't bear to loose her.

"Never mind." I said and looked away, pretending to be interested in a loose string on the couch. But inside I cursed myself for being to scared to tell her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I just nodded in response. We were silent for another new minutes, listening to the music playing that Sam brought over.

"Tucker should be here at about 2:00" She said.

"Cool."

"Oh! This is my favorite song." I heard her say when a new song started to play. I had no idea what it was called, or even the band, but I quickly figured out what the artist was trying to say. It was really a story about a boy and girl who were close friends but they were both scared to tell the other their real feelings about each other. Figures.

"Danny… Do you know why I like this song so much?" Sam asked. I shook my head. It could have been the good guitar part, the fast beat, anything! "I like it because… It kind of explains what… I feel about you."

I tried to form words or a sentence, but nothing came out. I was happy of course, but so surprised. I didn't know what to say. I saw hurt on her face, she was obviously sure that I didn't feel the same way. Instead of trying to talk, I simply leaned over and wrapped my arms around her.

"I… don't know what to say Sam." I whispered in her ear. "Other than… I love you…"

After that, things changed. Well, of course. My nightmares had pretty much stopped all completely, sure there was still one or two a week that made me utterly afraid to go back to sleep, but other than that. I found myself actually hating school less than I had before. I still hated all the stares I sometimes got, the rumors and whispers still going on behind my back, but Sam being with me made it all worthwhile.

We were in science class with a substitute. So of course, everyone was talking. Sam, Tucker, and I were in the back. We weren't exactly talking about anything secret, Tucker was just telling some story with him and a girl. I tried to pay attention to my friend, but found myself loosing interest in his story. He never got to finish it, the wall opening outside crashed in, letting in a light rain. Skulker stood on the other side, looking for destruction, not noticing I was even there. Instinctively, Sam and Tucker tried to help me out of the way.

"No." I said stubbornly. "I feel good today. I can take him on. Besides, I don't need to walk when I can fly!"

"Danny no!" Sam said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the other kids running out into the halls.

"Come on dude, there is no way you're fit enough to take him!" Tucker said. They both pulled me, but were to afraid of hurting me that they didn't pull hard enough to make me step back more than a few feet.

"You guys, if I never try, I'll never completely heal anyway! Do you know how horrible I'll feel if he hurts someone? It's just Skulker, let me go!" I yelled and pulled away from them. Now all I wanted to do was prove to them that I'm not that weak.

I went ghost, not caring who saw because the room by now was completely empty, and flew off. I _immediately_ regretted that. I felt like all of a sudden my brain was trying to pop out of my skull! But I pushed on, refusing to show any weakness.

"Hey Skulker! Look who's back!" I yelled, my voice hoarse and vision fading out a little.

"What?" He said, turning to face me. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"Nope, I'm back and you're going down!"

The wind had started to pick up a little, and I forgot that up here when it's windy I had to make sure I didn't get blown away.

"You're pretty weak aren't you ghost child?" Skulker mocked me.

"Well I don't have to be strong to defeat _you _Skulker." I spat back at him. He fired up a few of his missiles and fired them at me. I managed to barley dodge on, but the other nicked my leg. I cried out a little, but quickly shut my mouth.

"Danny! Get back here!" I heard Jazz scream from below by Sam and Tucker. I ignored them and fired two ghost rays at Skulker. He got hit by one, nearly ripping off the cheap robotic arm, but I missed with the other.

"Your aim is a bit off ghost boy." He said and quickly flew up, punching me in the gut. I was knocked back a few feet and almost fell into the side of a building. Skulker was on me before I could figure out what happened. He punched me again only right in the jaw, sending me back another few feet, landing on a wet bridge. Bright lights shone right in my face and I barley scrambled out of the way of a large van. Other than that one van, the bridge was absolutely deserted. No doubt to the now pouring rain and the fast wind. The clouds make it look almost like it was 8:00 at night than 1:00 in the afternoon. I searched around quickly for Skulker, but I felt weak, my ankle felt on fire, and my vision made everything blurry. I knew that my friends were once again right, and that I was clearly _not _ready to fight.

A bright flash of lighting made Skulker's armor shine on the other end of the bridge. I weighed my options. I wanted to finish him off, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't even have the thermos! I was so _stupid _back there. I turned around and tried to fly away silently hoping he wouldn't see me, but I realized that I wasn't even In my ghost form anymore! I must have changed back on accident somewhere along the way. I stepped lightly with my bad ankle, but gasped in pain. It suddenly started hurting again which really didn't surprise me.

"There you are ghost child." I heard a dark voice say behind me. I whipped around, and found myself face to face with Skulker.

"Look, I'm sorry Skulker, but do you think we can re-schedule?" I asked him. I didn't expect him to be like, 'oh sure! How about in a month?' but it was worth a try at least.

"Not a chance." Of course. "Ghosts are having a great time now that you were gone, let's keep it that way shall we?" He picked me up and threw me aside.

I flailed my arms out, hoping to catch something, _anything, _to keep myself from falling over the edge and into the freezing water. Thankfully, I landed on the ground, inches away from the edge. The bad part is, the ground was so wet I kept sliding right off the side. I barley caught myself on the edge with one hand, and reached up with the other. Looking up, I saw Skulker fly away. I screamed for help, but nobody was out walking in this weather! And Sam Tucker and Jazz were just to far away.

The rain and wind had picked up. I clung to the edge of the bridge for my life. I didn't want to die; new hope had formed. What's worse than killing yourself is falling to your death days after you decide that life really is worth living for. It was slippery and wet, my hands started to slip and I was just to weak to go ghost and save my ass. To weak to climb my way back up. I shouted for help as loud as I could, but it was storming now, wind roared and thunder shook the sky.

From nowhere, a gloved hand reached for my hand.

"Daniel, I offer your life. You have my word I will never hurt you again…" I recognized the voice immediately, yet it was so unfamiliar. Vlad's concerned face showed when a bolt of lighting flashed.

"Just trust me, take my hand!"

"Does it involve being your _son?_" I said loudly to be heard over the pounding of the rain.

"It involves giving me another chance, it involves us starting over. I'm a new person now!" He said but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. Vlad could never change.

I looked down at the dangerous, ice cold water. The drop was maybe 50 or 60 feet, enough to kill. Weighing me options, take a dive for it? Or trust _Vlad?_

---**(NO POV)**---

Danny Fenton looked at Vlad, and looked like maybe he had decided to trust Vlad. Problem was, he didn't.

"Plasmius," Danny said coldly, just loud enough for Vlad to barely hear him. "I'll _never _trust you." With that, Danny let go, staring wickedly at him. He plunged to his ice cold, and watery death. Leaving a horrified and broken Vlad behind. After all Vlad had done to Danny Fenton, he could never forgive him. Even for his life.

* * *

* * *

**I told you the end was near.**

**It's up to you weather Vlad really changed or not. I couldn't decide so I leave it up to the readers! And please don't kill me for killing Danny. I just really liked the ending. The begining of the chapter, not so much, but the ending... I'm acutally proud of it. Maybe I should have warned about it... hmm...**

**Well, I guess it's time for the _Thanks Yous_**

**First of all, thanks to everyone for reading this. Thanks to those who even enjoyed it . Me so happy.But special thanks to those who alerted and favorited this! I thought about putting those names down here, but the list was a bit long. Which is GOOD! But you know who you are. **

**I will however mention those who reveiwed reguarly / a lot; **

**Thunderstorm101, ** **ImmortalPhantom22, **** DannyTimmygirl327, ****Shining Zephyr, ** ** ShatterMyMuse, ****Rdcharmed, ****BlueEyedAlchemist, Hordaks pupil**

******(If I made a mistake, I'm really sorry. I just had these written down on a word document... Spelling, or accuracy might not be correct. And I might have missed someone or added in someone on mistake.)**

**So thanks a lot! I really do care about what you think. Sometimes it helps me write the next chapter or make it more realistic or something. And I do care even if it's just 'nice chapter' or something. :D**

**I think that's it then! I know it's a sad ending... Don't kill me for it okay? I'm a sad story writer. Not my fault. (Well yea, but whatever)**

**_P.S. _As Maggie Simpson's first word was 'sequal?'**

**_P.P.S._ I give you permission to get Chuck Norris to kill Vlad now. I have no longer use for him.**


	25. Alternate Ending!

**Some people know that I _am _a sucker for alternate endings because I have a hard time making up my mind... As the title states, that's what this is. Dont get confused. **

* * *

A bright flash of lighting made Skulker's armor shine on the other end of the bridge. I weighed my options. I wanted to finish him off, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't even have the thermos! I was so _stupid _back there. I turned around and tried to fly away silently hoping he wouldn't see me, but I realized that I wasn't even In my ghost form anymore! I must have changed back on accident somewhere along the way. I stepped lightly with my bad ankle, but gasped in pain. It suddenly started hurting again which really didn't surprise me.

"There you are ghost child." I heard a dark voice say behind me. I whipped around, and found myself face to face with Skulker.

"Look, I'm sorry Skulker, but do you think we can re-schedule?" I asked him. I didn't expect him to be like, 'oh sure! How about in a month?' but it was worth a try at least.

"Not a chance." Of course. "Ghosts are having a great time now that you were gone, let's keep it that way shall we?" He picked me up and threw me aside.

I flailed my arms out, hoping to catch something, _anything, _to keep myself from falling over the edge and into the freezing water. Thankfully, I landed on the ground, inches away from the edge. The bad part is, the ground was so wet I kept sliding right off the side. I barley caught myself on the edge with one hand, and reached up with the other. Looking up, I saw Skulker fly away. I screamed for help, but nobody was out walking in this weather! And Sam Tucker and Jazz were just to far away.

The rain and wind had picked up. I clung to the edge of the bridge for my life. I didn't want to die; new hope had formed. What's worse than killing yourself is falling to your death days after you decide that life really is worth living for. It was slippery and wet, my hands started to slip and I was just to weak to go ghost and save my ass. To weak to climb my way back up. I shouted for help as loud as I could, but it was storming now, wind roared and thunder shook the sky.

I hung on to the edge for as long as I could. Thinking about my life. Thinking about all the things I would miss being full ghost or wherever you go when you die. If I did become full ghost, where would I go? I couldn't come back. Even though my parents know I'm good, I would miss everything just to much. Hanging out with my friends would be to hard. I would even miss going to school and being ridiculed by my teachers!

How would my family react? Not to long ago, I was sure that they all hated me and wanted me gone. But I know now that they had all risked their lives for me. Wouldn't they be devastated should I die? What if they thought I had jumped on purpose? The last thing I wanted was for them to think I lied and killed myself. I was one Tucker's only friends, my parents only son, my sister's annoying but loved little brother. I was Amity Park's hero. And what about Sam? I had _just _made her mine just a day or two ago.

Sam. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't leave anyone of them behind, but Sam… Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about her. Tucker and Sam didn't get along enough to stay good friends without me. I remembered what it was like to not have Sam in my life when she accidentally wished we'd never met. I was so bored being alone with Tucker. I mean, sure he's my best friend but it's just not fun without a third person in our lives. How _devastated _would I be if I had absolutely no one?

I couldn't die. Why did I have to die? Especially when things were finally getting better! It's as if I wasn't supposed to live, that I was _supposed_ to die long ago but somehow lived through it all and this is fate's way of finally getting rid of me. I tried once again to go ghost, with no luck and only slipped again, barley catching myself. The arm that used to be broken fell down by my side and I reached up with it again.

"No." I said quietly to myself. "No!" I screamed again. "I'm _not _going to die!!"

With all the pitiful energy I had left, I pulled myself onto my elbows. I tried to catch my feet on something, but the side of this stupid bridge was completely smooth and slick from the storm. I pulled myself up more, not even seeing anything anymore. I was about 10 seconds away from completely blacking out.

Somehow some way, I pulled myself all the way up, feet just barley hanging over the edge. Lighting flashed again and Thunder shook the world around me, but I barley noticed. I smiled a little knowing that everything was okay for now, and accepted the darkness, not waking up until hours later in my nice warm bed.

* * *

**I actually wrote this after I wrote the original, but before I posted the original. If that makes sense. Whatever, let me know which ending you like better. :D**

**I also have at least two more sequels (Not alternates) that I'll be posting on this story. I thought about putting these as one-shots, but I figured it would be easier for you guys to find, and other people won't get confused should they read it without reading this story first.**

**I thought I would just write this alternate, and _maybe _a sequel. But I've come up with more I guess . Preveiws cause they're fun: The first one is basically how his family goes through this. Pretty sad but happish at the end. The other one is completly diffrent, not connected to the first one in any way. A certain 'someone' gets pissed at a certain 'someone else' and kicking their butt. _-cough-vladgetsit-cough-_**


End file.
